Reapers
by Shimizu Hikaru
Summary: Summary: They both had lost their memories of their precious ones. By fate, they met and started a journey together to get them back. AU, KaiShin.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: They both had lost their memories of their precious ones. By fate, they met and started a journey together to get them back. AU, KaiShin.

**Author's rant**: Yah, this was stuck in my head for quite some times now. It looks like a multi-chappie story but it's not. It's more like a beginning of a multi-chappie story :"D, cuz I have the ideas but I don't have enough patient and interests to do a multi-chappie story and I don't want to leave you guys waiting for a chappie that would properly never be up. But well, I'll make sure you have the parts where Kaito and Shinichi meet and Shinichi's first case as a medium too. I'm going back to school next week so yeah… It'll be around two or three parts…

_Beware of OOC-ness :D and AU too!_

**Disclaim**: Kai-chan owns Shin-chan and vice-versa and Gosho-sensei owns both of them, so apparently, I don't own anything…*sulks in a corner*

**Edit**: Just edit some really stupid mistakes! Thanks everyone for pointing out!

That's done! Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Reaper<strong>.

_By Shimizu Hikaru._

Part one:

"Kai-chan…" a child's voice called out softly.

"Ah, Shin-chan, don't worry, I'll be back shortly!" the other child pat his head, smiling cheerfully.

"No…" the boy tried to hold onto the other's arm but before he could latch onto that said arm, the other boy had already run ahead.

"Kai-chan! No!" he cried, trembling with tears, "Kai-chan, don't go…Kai-chan…"

"DON'T GO!"

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

A 16 years old boy shot up from his seat, hands slammed down on his desk with a scream, "DON"T GO!"

He panted then looked around, noticing his teacher and classmates were all staring at him funnily.

"Eh…" he sweatdropped, behind him, a girl let her head fall onto her desk with a groan, "Shinichi..."

His teacher, a young man with brown hair and a pairs of thick glasses, looked at him with a vein pop in his head, "Okay, Kudo-kun, I won't be going anywhere but you will. Out, now!"

"…Yes, sensei…" Kudo Shinichi smiled sheepishly, ignoring all the giggles, laughters and one concerned look thrown at him.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

After school...

"I tried to wake you up, you know," a girl with long black hair said to her companion slyly.

"Yah, apparently, you did a good job. Very good job, Ran," Shinichi replied and rolled his eyes sarcastically.

The girl, Ran, then turned serious, "Seriously, Shinichi, that was the third times this week you fell asleep in classes and then woke up screaming. What did you dream about?" she asked concernedly.

He looked at her, his eyes softened, "Nothing much Ran. Just a bad dream I guess."

"You know, I'm your best friend and I'll be there for you…So tell me if anything bothers you," she smiled mischievously, "I'll give it some of my Karate and it will go away very soon!"

He smiled at her, "I know and I will. Don't worry too much or you can might as well become my mother," he teased.

They continued to walk home in silent until Ran's phone rang loudly.

"Hello, oh Hondo-kun…Ah, yes, I don't mind, I'll come there right now," she answered the phone before turning to look at him apologetically, "Sorry, apparently, Hondo-kun forgot his wallet at home and he's now being hold back at the fast food store…you don't mind walking home alone, right?"

"Oh, I don't mind, really!" Shinichi glanced at her playfully, "Just come to you beloved boyfriend and abandon me behind~. I would never mind, really!"

Ran blushed lightly, he smirked before continuing, "Just kidding." He sighed, "I still wonder why you date that clumsy guy…" he turned to look at her completely, "Why don't you go out with me instead, young lady?" he winked playfully at her.

She giggled then stuck her tongue at him, "As if. At least Hondo-kun knows enough about romances, ten times better than a guy always 'Holmes said this' and 'Holmes said that' like you, Holmes-geek."

"Oi, oi…" he grumbled annoyedly but still smiled fondly.

"Besides…" Ran walked faster, "…we all know that your heart already belongs to someone~" she turned her head to wink at him, "The poor soul, really," she sighed dramatically before bursting out giggling and ran ahead.

"Oi! You come back here!" he yelled after her with a small blush on his face but she was already far ahead.

'Geez…girls…' he thought before starting to walk home again.

'I don't even know where's that person…" he sighed, 'Scratch that, I don't even remember their face…'

He took out his phone and stared at the Four-leaf Clover strap that attached to his phone while walking slowly, 'Kai-chan huh…? Who are you and what are you to me…?' he thought sadly, 'Why can't I remember your face? Why am I keep dreaming about you…?' He put his phone back in his pocket and looked up to the sky.

'And why does my heart throb this painful whenever I think about you…?'

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Losing in his thoughts, Shinichi didn't notice that he had walked past his house. Until he heard the children laughing that he snapped out of his thoughts. He was standing in a small park that was full of children and their caretakers.

Shinichi looked around. He remembered he and 'Kai-chan' had been there many times before but he still couldn't recall 'Kai-chan's face. Shaking his head, he turned around to walk back home but he immediately stopped in his track as he saw a little girl stood beside the swing.

The little girl had long blond hair that was messed up and covered in blood and mud. Her white dress was dirty and she herself was also covered in dry blood but it seemed that no one noticed-or exactly, saw her.

Shinichi didn't seemed to be surprised though, as if he had seen things like that from times to times-which he did.

He searched his pocket and found a lollipop that he had accidentally bought the day before. He walked up to the girl and held the candie in front of her, people around there didn't seem to notice. She looked up at him surprisingly and questioningly.

He just smiled softly as she reached up and took the candie with trembling hands.

"What's that boy doing?"

"Why does he stand there smile to himself? He looks soooo ridiculous…"

"Oh God, is he insane? Come here, Ami-chan, we have to go home."

"What's with that boy…? Teenages today, really..."

Shinichi smiled nervously as the children's mom and caretakers whispered around him.

A small sound reached his ears as he looked down to see the little girl was giggling softly. He sighed and smiled at her once again before walking past her, waving an arm as he did so.

The girl just stood there watching his distanting back before someone appeared in front of her, blocking her view.

"Well, well~ what do we have here? A medium and a lingering soul, eh? Just my luck~."

The girl looked up to face a young man with an insane grin dressed in a complete white suit and white top hat. He also had a monocle in his right eye. His insane grin turned softer as he looked at the girl straight in the eyes, "Don't worry, ojou-chan, you won't be here any longer! Because KID is here to save the day~."

No one in the park saw the strange young man in white suite and the little girl covered in blood.

xxxxx TBC xxxxx

Well, if you are wondering, then Shinichi's not a detective in this, just a Holme-lover. And he's a medium, the little girl is a soul. And there's KID~! Please read and review :D. Review if you want next part~.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Rant**: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing :")! Here you go, Part 2~! Hope you'll like it :D!

I might make this into a multi-chappie story, 'cuz I have several scenes written and the plot has been plan out till the end already…So what do you guys think? And I'll need a beta-reader to help me with my shitty English and urge me to write too :3.

_Beware of AU, OOc-ness and my shitty English __._

**Disclaim**: Me no own….

* * *

><p><strong>Reapers<strong>

_By: Shimizu Hikaru._

Part 2:

Shinichi yawned as he groggily walked into his bathroom. The dream this time was nice, he smiled. He couldn't really remember what it was about but it still left him a pleasant feeling.

After done with his daily hygiene, he looked at himself in the mirror and smirked, yah, looking good, as always. Mh, time for school, Ran'd be mad if he's not hurry, he scratched the back of his head annoyingly.

"Oh my~. What a good-looking Medium I have~! I'm really lucky! Thank you very much, dear Lady Luck!" a cheerful voice startled him as he quickly turned around, searching for the voice's owner.

Standing at his bathroom door was a strange young man dressed in white suite and white top hat, completed with a monocle on his right eye. Shinichi noticed the Four-leaf Clover strap attached to the monocle.

The strange man was standing there with a confident smirk, _too confident_, on his face.

'How? I didn't see him in the mirror!' Shinichi thought frantically as he stared at the man dumbly.

"You can call me KID," the man, KID, bowed before continuing, "And I don't have a reflection if you're wondering," he said amusingly.

'He can read my thoughts?'

" Ah, and I can't read your thoughts, Medium-kun."

Control snapped back into place, he glared at KID calmly, "You're a soul, I assume?" '_But souls usually don't talk…_'

"How rude! You should introduce yourself first, Medium-kun," KID said, faking disappointment, "And no, I am not a soul," he winked his left eye at Shinichi, "I am something else, much much greater~."

In a blink of eyes, he appeared behind Shinichi, leaning his lips near the poor boy's ear, he whispered lowly, "I am a Reaper, dear Medium-kun."

Shinichi jumped and spin around, one hand flew up to cover the offended ear, "R-reaper? A-as in Death God?" he swore he wasn't stuttering and he wasn't blushing either!

KID smirked before leaning against the mirror hung on the wall. From his new point of view, he could clearly see that KID indeed had no reflection.

"Same thing, really…just a bit different, I guess…" KID tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Well, I'm just a Reaper now and when I have a Medium, I'm called a Death God," he nodded to himself, "That's right~!"

Shinichi, still blushing faintly (AM NOT!), rolled his eyes, "What I want to know…" he glared at the Reaper, "…is why are you here?"

"You know, for an intelligent guy, you're a bit slow, Medium-kun," KID raised an eyebrow at him. He slowly stepped up to Shinichi and leaned in until their noses almost touching. Shinichi felt his face got hotter, his brain screamed at him to get away but he could see both of KID's eyes now and the look in those violet eyes seemed to freeze him there.

"Because I want you to be my Medium, Kudo Shinichi."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"Shinichi, are you feeling alright? You don't look so well…" Ran bit her lower lip concernedly as she walked beside Shinichi.

"Ah, I'm okay Ran, don't worry," he smiled at her. She just sighed quietly, if he didn't want to let her know, she wouldn't press it, she would simply be there for him if anything bad happened. After all, Shinichi was like a family to her.

"Aww, you have such a nice girlfriend~, Medium-kun," KID cooed as he floated beside Shinichi, "I envy you, really!" Shinichi thought he heard some of disappointment in KID's voice but he dismissed it.

"She's not my girlfriend," he grumbled and shot Ran a cheerful smile as she looked at him confusedly.

"She's not? Aww…that's too bad," and this time, he swore he heard relief in the Reaper's voice.

Shinichi grimaced as KID began to babble about how he really should get a girlfriend….the Reaper had been talking non-stop, even when Shinichi didn't reply or even listen…KID was annoying but still, it was kind of nice annoying. Like he had known and used to it…he sighed, why did his life have to be so damn difficult?

xxxxx Flash back xxxxx

"Me? Your Medium? Are you kidding me?" Shinichi glared at the Reaper as he smirk, "And wipe that damn smirk off your face too."

"Of course I'm not kidding! Who do you think I am? I am a Reaper for God's sake!" KID held his arms up dramatically, "You wound me deeply, Medium-kun!"

"But why me?" Shinichi asked desperately, ignoring his dramatic display.

"Huh? Why you indeed?" KID looked thoughtful for a mere second before grinning cheerfully, "Why? Because you're good-looking and I like good-looking people~!"

"That's not a really reasonable, you know…" Shinichi narrowed his eyes.

"Don't get all work up Medium-kun! I don't want you to get grey hair at such young age!" KID threw his arms around Shinichi, completely trapped him in his grip

"Wha-? Let me go!" Shinichi (again…) swore that he was not blushing!

"Because you're a natural Medium. I'm sure you could see the lingering souls from a very young age, ne?" KID murmured into his ear yet again.

Shinichi froze. Indeed, he couldn't recall the time he had started to see those souls. They all had just been there. He remembered getting scared but 'Kai-chan' had always been there for him, apparently, 'Kai-chan' could see them too, so he had got used to seeing the lingering souls.

KID released him shortly after that.

"Maa~. So, do you agree with me?" KID said cheerfully then walked out of the bathroom. Shinichi hurrily followed him, "Oi! Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm exploring this place since I'm gonna stay here~!" KID explained happily then processed to run around Shinichi's room "Ohhh~! Your room's soooo big, can't wait to see the whole house!"

"Oi, oi, I didn't even agree! Are you listening to me?"

"No, I'm not," was a happy reply. Shinichi groaned at that.

KID stopped for a moment, "And I do think you should get changed for school, not that I mind seeing you in your boxers, Medium-kun~," KID purred and smirked as Shinichi's face heat up before leaping back into the bathroom only to run back out to grab his school uniform and back in the bathroom again…

KID watched the scene with great amusement and sighed happily, "What am I going to do with you, Shin-chan…?" he froze. 'Shin-chan'? Where had it come from? He just stood there silently, pondering over the name…

xxxxx End Flashback xxxxx

"Your class' boriiiing, Medium-kun!" KID wailed as he floated above Shinichi.

"You can go away if you don't like it here," Shinichi muttered. He didn't like to be in the class either but that was one of few things he had to endure.

"I can't! What if some other Reapers come and seduce you to be their Medium when I'm gone?" KID said and processed to walk on the ceiling.

Shinichi raised and eyebrow at that, "Seduce me?" he mumbled to KID as his teacher continued her lecture and Ran shot him a concerned look.

"Yeah! You're a natural Medium! The highest level of a Medium you know."

"I see…" Shinichi replied and started to ponder what KID had said.

The rest of the class, Shinichi ignored KID and everything else to think about the whole Reaper and Medium thing. According to KID, a Reaper needed a Medium to increase their strength and when they had a Medium, both Reaper and Medium would be called Death God. A soul would linger where it had die because it still had thing it wished to do. And each lingering soul had its own time. When the time was up and they still lingered there, they would kinda turn into demons.

The Reaper and Medium worked together as a team. The Reaper would deal with the soul-turn-demon while the Medium would help the lingering souls complete their wishes so they could pass on. There were also Watchers, who would observe the Reapers and Mediums to make sure they didn't misuse their strength. That's about sum up how Reapers worked.

Shinichi nodded to himself and looked up to see both Ran's and KID's faces looked at him confusedly.

"Class ended sometimes ago and we'll have PE class next…what were you thinking about, Shinichi? You usually the first one bolts to the changing room…" Ran said, sounding utterly confusedly.

"What were you thinking about, Medium-kun? You seemed to be really deep in thoughts. I tried to call you a few times but you ignored them all," KID said, sounding mocking hurt.

Shinichi rolled his eyes and smiled at Ran, "Nothing, Ran. Just about a puzzle I read last night."

Ran didn't look very convinced but she took his arm and dragged him to their next class.

Shinichi let her drag him while KID still followed him closely.

"PE class? What's that?" KID asked curiously as he and Shinichi now standing in the changing room.

"You're a Reaper and you don't know what a PE class?" Shinichi said amusingly.

KID shrugged his shoulders, "You know, I've only been released from training for two days. What do you think I would do at a school while I was still having a Medium to find?"

Shinichi was in process of taking his shoes out of his locker, looking at KID funnily, "You Reapers have to train, eh?"

"Of course! We got trained to use our strength properly. And learned about the Reapers' history and all that stuff…boriiiiing," KID then turned to look at Shinichi with a gleam in his eyes, "But I always took liberty to make it less boring!...Too bad I can't do anything here…" KID sighed mournfully.

Shinichi made a small amusing sound in the back of his throat like 'glad you can't' before looking at KID expectedly.

"What?" KID looked back confusedly.

"Get out so I can change."

"You know, we're both male. It's not like you have something I don't…Unless…" KID grinned at him madly, "…you are a girl in disguise!"

"No I'm not! And get out!" Shinichi yelled at him, face turned a little red.

"Kidding! Just kidding!" KID grinned good natural before walking through the wall to get out.

"…idiot," Shinichi mumbled and sighed. He should get changed quickly or he'd be late.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"I'm kinda glad that I can only touch you…" KID said fearfully as he walked beside Shinichi.

PE class was the last class so they were walking now. Ran had gone shopping grocery for dinner, so it was just them alone.

"Why?" Shinichi asked curiously, he couldn't believe that he saw the Reaper that fearful.

"Because your soccer looks really painful," KID explained.

Shinichi smirked, "Can't help. I've been playing soccer in elementary till now."

"Yah…" KID sighed a bit before looking at Shinichi hopefully, "So, what are we gonna eat tonight?"

Shinichi looked at him oddly, "You need eating too?" KID nodded at that. Shinichi looked thoughtful, "Well, it'd be instant noodles…"

KID groaned, "You can't cook?" he asked and Shinichi shook his head 'no', "I was hoping for a homemade meal, you know…"

Shinichi just shrugged his shoulders, "Ran would stop by my house to cook dinner if you're lucky."

KID grinned at him, "You don't know? Lady Luck seems to favor me very much~!"

**Omake time~!**

Later that night:

"Oi KID, come out and eat. Ran cooked enough for both of us." Shinichi called but still KID didn't come.

"If you don't come out, I'll eat all of this!" he called again, still no KID. Shinichi sighed, "Wonder why? Ran usually doesn't come this day…Lady Luck really favors him eh?" he smiled and looked back at the dish of grilled fish.

"Oh well, if he doesn't come out, I'll help myself then. Itadakimasu!"

Somewhere in the house, KID whimpered softly. Lady Luck indeed favored him.

xxxxx TBC xxxxx

Done! Part 2's done! xD, thank you for reading! I'll try to up next part quickly but can't really make sure, 'cause I'm in second year in high school now T^T. Oh God, I really have no talent in studying…

And I'm wondering what should Hattori be…Aoko, Hakuba, Akako, Yukiko, Yuusaku and even the BO already have their roles so, what do you think he should be? A Watcher, Reaper or Medium? If he's a Reaper or Medium, who'll be his partner? Can't be Kazuha, 'cuz she is a human, can't let Ran alone with her human role :3.

Next part will be about Shinichi's first case as a medium and if I'm a little more diligent, you'll have a part with KID and Akako talking and something (horrible?) about the Reapers will be unfolded :"D.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Rant**:….*in shock*, I can't believe I got this much reviews…Thank you guys! Thank you so much! I came back to read your reviews about every 30 mins v^^. The reviews made me really happy but also nervous…

I had to write Shinichi's first case as Medium around 4 times and the result still not please me D:. I'm afraid I will disappoint you guys ;_; . But after this, we'll go on with the main plot about Kai-chan and Shin-chan and the mystery about the Reapers. So please bear with me! Thank you!

_Beware of OOC-ness, AU and boring part._

**Disclaim**: I own Detective Conan Vol 70!...What? Me owns Detective Conan, are you kidding?

* * *

><p><strong>Reapers<strong>

_By: Shimizu Hikaru._

Part 3:

"GYAAAAA! GET OUT!" in the earlier morning, the entire neighborhood could hear the scream coming from the Kudo manor. It added the ghost stories about the 'haunted house' for the children while the adults just going on with their daily lives. That house was strange and the people lived there were strange too…

And when zooming into the house, we could see an angry Shinichi slammed the bathroom door closed, leaving KID on the floor outside. Though looking thoroughly beaten up, KID still had a strange satisfied smile on his face.

After a moment, he slowly sat up, nursing his purple left eye while pouting.

He had woken up to see himself on the floor while he remembered had climbed on the bed and snuggled to his dear Medium-kun the night before. He felt himself getting grumpy from sleeping on the floor and his dear, dear Medium-kun was no where in sight. He had sighed and processed to go into the bathroom. Reaper or not, he still had human urges…like taking a bath and pee. And it was Medium-kun's fault too! He hadn't locked the door for God's sake! So he had walked in while his dear Medium-kun was taking a shower.

The sight that had greeted him instantly making his day better. HIS Medium-kun, naked! Ohh…Lady Luck, I'll forgive you about the last time…Thank you very much, dear Lady~!...Then his Medium-kun had decided that hit him with a-what, gel bottle?, was a good idea. Geez…at least he got to see his Medium-kun's red face before the door slammed shut…

And here he was, sitting outside the bathroom, pouting and waiting for his Medium-kun done with his shower…

"Medium-kun! Hurry up! I wanna pee!"

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Shinichi grumpily walked out the house and turned to lock the door, ignoring KID's whines and puppy look. Really, he had woken up to KID hugging him so he had done the first thing he thought of, kicking KID off the bed. Next, he had been used to live alone so he hadn't locked his bathroom door and then, KID had walked in…this must be his unlucky day…

"Medium-kun~ how can you be so cruel to me? Wah! And I thought you love me!" KID wailed beside him pitifully. Shinichi rolled his eyes at that… 'Is this guy really a Reaper?'

Shinichi suddenly stopped, "Wait, how did I beat you again?"

KID also stopped, "Uhm you hit me with a gel bottle?"

"No, I mean how can I? Since you're a Reaper and all…you said you can only touch me, didn't you?"

KID furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember something, "Well, anything that connects to you can touch me too…if I remember correctly…"

Shinichi looked at KID then at his school bag, "Like this?"

"Ouch! That's hurt!" KID yelped as the bag connected to the back of his head.

Shinichi just smirked evilly then continued to walk. KID trailed after him with a childish pout on his face.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Somewhere far away, a long wavy blond hair woman was looking at a light violet human-side egg. She sighed then softly touched the egg, it instantly glowed where she had touched. As it became transparent, we could see a face of a sleeping teen swayed lightly in the water-looking liquid. He looked exactly like Shinichi saved for his hair that it was brown and messier.

She softly kissed his forehead, and her lips met the cold skin of the egg instead…

"Kuroba Kaito…you will soon be released…you have found the Cool Kid, haven't you?" she smirked then turned away quickly as she heard footsteps, the egg returned back to in original look.

"Vermouth, the Boss calls for you," a male voice said and she turned to look at a bulk looking man dressed in black and completed with a pairs of black sunglasses.

"I know, Vodka…Just wonder what he wants?" she answered and walked away, not letting him reply.

The man, Vodka, narrowed his eyes at her back.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"Mou, Shinichi, you're more grumpy than usually! What's wrong?" Ran asked annoyingly as she and Shinichi walked home. Shinichi had snapped at some classmates today and even at her! That was unforgivable!

"Nothing…just met some annoying guy…" he replied tiredly.

"Hey! I'm not annoying!" KID protested, faking a hurt look.

"Eh? When?" she asked curiously. And he grumbled 'yesterday'.

She giggled, "I wanna meet that guy, really. To see how annoying he is."

KID grinned and walked backward in front of Ran, "Ojou-san, nice to meet you!" he bowed then faked a frown as she walked right through him. A small sound reached his ear as he looked over to see Shinichi covered his mouth, disguising his laughter as a cough. But of course KID saw through it, he smiled softly to himself.

"Ah, see you later then, Shinichi," Ran waved cheerfully as they stood in front of the Kudo manor.

"Yah, see you," Shinichi smiled at her and KID waved his arms at her just as cheerfully. Shinichi had to roll his eyes at that.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Shinichi had chased KID out of his room and quickly got changed before walking into the library with a content sigh. He sat down on the sofa and closed his eyes tiredly. And when he opened his eyes again, he saw KID's face was mere inch from his.

KID smirked as his face heat up, "W-what? And get away, you're getting on my personal space!"

KID feigned innocence, "What's personal space? And I have something to ask you."

Shinichi sighed, "What?" KID made a move to walk out of the room, Shinichi followed suite.

KID walked into his room and point at a photo on his desk, "That photo, something wrong with it."

Shinichi looked at the photo. It was of him sitting on the sofa in the library. He looked at KID oddly.

KID explained, "Well, when you take a photo of one person, that person usually position in the middle of the photo but you're on the right side in this," KID pointed at his photo self's hand, "Your hand look like it's holding something too."

Shinichi mumbled something but it was too low for KID to hear.

"What was that?" KID asked, "You should say it louder."

Shinichi sighed before pointing at the empty spot beside him in the photo, "Someone is supposed to be there…"

"Eh?"

"I remember mom took this picture of me and Kai-chan when he was sleepover here…we went to sleep and the next morning…no one remembered Kai-chan…it just liked he had never existed…"Shinichi smiled oddly at the photo, "My hand was holding his…"

KID looked at Shinichi concernedly. Something in the back of his mind stirred.

"…I don't remember his face…I only remember that I called him Kai-chan and we were really closed…"Shinichi sighed. And they both stood in silent.

Until KID's eyes widened suddenly then looked at him urgently, "Medium-kun, do you remember the soul of that little girl in that small Park near your house?"

"You mean the girl with the blond hair then yes…what's with her?"

"Her time is almost up!" KID said panickily and Shinichi's eye widened.

"Oh God, we have to help her quickly!" and they both ran toward the Park at full speed. Well, in case of KID, he was floating right after Shinichi.

When they got to the Park, the girl was standing right at the spot Shinichi had seen her for the first time.

Shinichi came up to stand in front of her. She looked up at him brightly, apparently, she remembered him. She looked so innocent despite the blood covered half of her face. The Park was quiet and no one was there, fortunately for them. They could help the girl pass on without people calling the police to take Shinichi to the Madhouse.

KID crouched down to her level and grinned at her, "Hello there, ojou-chan. Do you remember me?"

She nodded slowly and he pat her head gently, "We're here to help you pass on."

The little girl looked confused the she opened her mouth to ask something but nothing came out. She tried again and again desperately. Shinichi also crouched down and smiled kindly at her, "It's okay. We'll get your voice back soon." She calmed down as she looked at him trustily.

"…so what now?" he asked KID uncertainly.

"That's a Medium's job, Medium-kun. I can only deal with demons," he looked at the girl thoughtfully, "She doesn't remember anything now, even her wish but she still unconsciously cling to it. Use your Medium power, Medium-kun."

"How?"

"Just look into her eyes," and Shinichi did so without hesitance. His blue eyes went vacant as he stared blankly yet still seriously ahead. KID sweatdropped, "Geez, that look's scary, Medium-kun."

He grinned happily as he used his forefingers to quirk both of corners of Shinichi's lips, making him appear all smiley, "There, that's better~!" he clapped his hand happily. The little girl looked at him oddly and he winked playfully at her before looking back to Shinichi.

Soon, he noticed Shinichi started to sweat. He frowned then his eyes widened.

He shook Shinichi, gently first but then more urgently as the look on Shinichi's face turned fearful.

"Wake up, Medium-kun! Don't let her emotions swallow you!" KID called frantically.

"Wake up, damn it! Get out of her memories!" still he got no reaction back saved for Shinichi's face now was in pain. Something suddenly clicked in his mind before he leaned in, his lips hovered Shinichi's, "…If you don't, I'll gladly take advantage of you, Medium-kun…" he let his voice turn husky.

Shinichi blinked then his face heat up at the close contact, "…KID?"

KID sighed on relief before grinning, "The one and only, Medium-kun."

"…I was seeing a car running to me but then it turned into your face…it was creepy," Shinichi said and shivered lightly. KID rolled his eyes (for the first time!) incredibly.

"What happened?"

"You were getting engulfed in her emotions and memories…" KID bumped his forehead softly against before releasing Shinichi, "Be more careful."

Shinichi sighed then smiled softly, "Okay, I will."

"By the way, what did you see?"

"I saw a lonely girl stared out her room's window with longing…"Shinichi let his eyes close, "From there, she could see the Park and the kids playing happily with their parents. And she wanted it. Wanted to play at the Park with someone-especial her parents," he paused then continued, "Her wish is…"

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"Okay, are you ready?" Shinichi asked, smilingly.

The little girl nodded eagerly then climbed on the swing. She looked at KID expectedly and he grinned at her before softly pushing her. Shinichi just stood there smiling at her though a bit forced. He didn't want to be the mom!

"_Her wish is to play here with her parents."_

_KID tapped his chin, "Well, how can we bring her parents here in time?"_

"_Hm…"_

_KID suddenly grinned madly, "I know! We could be her parents! You'll be the mommy and I'll be the daddy!" the girl seemed to like that idea very much too, she beamed at KID and nodded rapidly but apparently, someone didn't like the idea._

"_What, why should I be the mom?" Shinichi huffed angrily and yelped surprisedly as KID suddenly leaned in, whispering into his ear, "Because I feel like it, sweetheart."_

_Shinichi pushed KID away, face burned, "I won't do it just because you feel like!"_

"_Aww…so you will let this dear poor girl be disappointment?" KID crouched down beside the little girl and they both looked at Shinichi hopefully, puppy eyes were displayed full force_

"_Ugr…"_

And here he was, stuck being 'the mommy' that would smile at 'her daughter' while the 'daddy' would pushed 'the daughter' on the swing. The picture of a perfect happy family.

But to see the happy look in the girl's face, Shinichi felt maybe it was worth this. But then he caught KID's eyes looked at him mischievously with a mad grin, he groaned, nope, definitely not worth it.

The girl's laughter was soon heard. So, she had her voice back…that mean she was ready to pass on.

KID pushed one last time before coming to stand beside Shinichi, "She's happy, that's good eh?"

"Yah," Shinichi smiled. KID looked at Shinichi's smile then back to the girl's beaming face. And then…

"_Higher, Kai-chan!"Laughter. A boy he couldn't see his face._

KID clutched his head in pain as the images flood into his head. Shinichi turned to look at him concernedly, "KID, what's wrong?"

KID shook his head slowly as the wave of pain quickly left, "…I don't know…"

He then quickly regained his cheerful smile, "Aww, did you worry about me, Medium-kun~? How touching~! You really do love me!"

Shinichi whacked the back of his head, "Idiot," he rolled his eyes as KID clutched where he had been hit with a whine. But still, something was wrong with KID…of course he was worried!

And for KID, while faking a pitiful whine, he was trying desperately to ignore the images-_memories_.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

The girl's time was up, she had to go now…Shinichi and KID both stood in front of her, smiling.

"Thank you," the little girl said softly, "Thank you very much." Her body began to glow and become transparent.

Her eyes began to water as her lower body disappeared…and then her arms, and her chest…only her head remained but it also slowly dissolved. She looked scared, Shinichi felt a pang in his chest as he looked at the girl's so young face.

"Yah, good luck on your way to Heaven," Shinichi smiled softly at her, hoping to make her more at ease.

KID pat her head gently, "Don't worry, the Angels will take care of you."

She looked at both of them with wide eyes before smiling, "Yeah…"

And she disappeared completely, only some small dots of light remained where she had been.

Shinichi and KID stood there until the lights completely faded out.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

KID looked around the Kudo manor's library. The place felt familiar as if he had been there before…But what before? He had been born in the Reaper's Central, he was fated to be a Reaper, right? RIGHT? Then why did he feel so happy to be by Shinichi? Why was this place feel so familiar? Why?

He took off his top hat and monocle before teleporting to the Kudo manor's rooftop. Shinichi had long gone to sleep and he was left with nothing to do.

Watching Shinichi slept had quickly became one of his hobbies. But the longer he watched the other's peaceful face, the more something in his head screamed at him. To remember…

He shook his head and let his eyes stare blankly ahead.

"Oh my, hello there, Kuroba-kun," an amusing female voiced echoed before a girl with long reddish hair appeared beside him. She was unearthly beautiful.

He sighed, "You're supposed to call me KID, you know, Watcher-san."

She shrugged her shoulders carelessly, "Who care? I make sure no one is watching us right now," she sat down beside him.

He grinned, not looking at her, "You don't have anything better to do than to sit here eh, Akako?"

Akako smirked, "Anything concerns you are all 'anything better'. And observe you is my job too."

She looked up to the sky, "You know that you are the only man I know that can resist my beauty?" he nodded and she continued, "Do you know why?" He shook his head 'no'.

"Before I tell you why…Let me tell you something, Kuroba-kun. And promise me that," she looked at him seriously, "…it will be a secret just between us."

KID looked at her dumbly before nodding, "I promise."

She smirked again, "Good, because I know you won't go back on your promises."

He smiled charmingly at her, "What can I say? It's just one of my many charms."

Her smirk disappeared and he also dropped his cocky act. She began, "Us Watchers and you Reapers…were…"

**Omake time xD~!**

Shinichi was sitting on the sofa in the Kudo manor's library, deeply in thoughts. That's when KID skipped happily into the library. He was singing some happy commercial songs before he noticed Shinichi's thoughtful expression.

"What's with the serious face, Medium-kun~?" he purred, draping his arms around the Medium's shoulders and leaning his face near the other's.

And he was really scared when he got no reaction back. No blushing and stuttering at all!

"What's wrong, Medium-kun?" he asked, seriously concerned.

Shinichi blinked at his sudden seriousness, "Oh, I was just thinking…"

"About you've finally realized that you're in love with me?" KID asked hopefully.

"Nope," Shinichi rolled his eyes annoyingly, "About why I was so grumpy and grouchy today as Ran had said…" suddenly, his eyes widened and he pointed at KID, who fell back with a startle, "Eh?"

Shinichi stood up, hovering KID with an accusing finger, "Because you distracted me so I didn't have my dear daily Blackie Coffe-chan!"

KID looked at him incredibly.

"…Seriously?"

xxxxx TBC xxxxx

…Done…part 3…with a ciff-hanger that's not really a cliff-hanger xD and the BO had been introduced too here ya go :"). Hope you like it :D. Next part will go back to main plot. This will go on for around six to seven parts…Hopefully I won't die from school before it D:.

Somehow I think that my KID is getting saner and saner o.O and my part keeps getting longer and longer... And next part would have some KaiShin real fluff...at least that what I think it is :3.

Oh, and if you don't know, Watcher is the one to observe the Death God so they won't misuse their strength :3.

Please review! Because your reviews are what keep me writing! And us authors really love having reviews because it means there are people reading their stories and their stories are not crap. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Rant**: Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing~! Really really thank you*bows*!

Well, I'm back to school so yeah, expect for slow update. I'll try to up at least a chappie a week. Thank you for still sticking up with me :").

And KID got really pervert in this…at least to me and Shinichi v^^. And some fluff? And a cliff-hanger? Well, hope you'll enjoy it!

_Beware of OOC-ness, AU and typos and grammar mstakes too __._

**Edit: **Just some really really stupid typos and mistake v^^. I'm sorry for it!

**Disclaim**: I owns DC and MK in my dreams~!

* * *

><p><strong>Reapers<strong>

_By Shimzu Hikaru._

Part 4:

"…Thank you, young man. I'm so grateful for your help," an old lady bowed and smiled gratefully as her body glowed then quickly became transparent.

Shinichi smiled and bowed back, "Yes, I'm glad I can help you. Good luck on your way to Heaven, obaa-san." She nodded and then disappeared completely.

KID sighed happily, "That was nice…I can't believe she waited for her lover for over 20 years then continued to wait for him even after her dead…I'm so glad she got to see him again."

"Yah…Love is strong…" Shinichi said smilingly.

KID suddenly grinned at Shinichi, who looked back warily, "What?"

KID then closed the distant between them and squeezed Shinichi tightly before he could escape.

Then he quickly released his Medium-kun, "Nothing, just feel like giving you a hug~!" KID blew a kiss at him and smirked satisfiedly as the other's face heat up yet again. He loved seeing his Medium-kun getting all flushed! He looked really cute when he did that!

Shinichi looked away, his hand covered his face as he did so.

It had been a week since KID suddenly came into his life from no where and refused to go away. He spent the week along with KID helping the souls he had seen before KID came. It was sad that four out of them had turned into demons and he had had to watched KID erased them. And he had barely made it in time to help the others souls.

Life with KID was fun and challenging, he had to admit it. Despite his cocky and overly-confident and dramatic personality, KID was a good and kind person. And there was something wrong with KID.

KID had been acting as he usually did but it had been forced and fake. KID would often stare at him when he thought he wasn't looking too. Not that KID hadn't stared at him before. But it had been with curiosity and interest, never with longing and hurt and hesitance. And he had been really touchy lately, he took every chances he got to make contact with Shinichi, be it a brush of hands or a hug or just standing near-nearer, he mean- Shinichi.

He noticed, of course. He was a Holmes-lover for God'sake. Maybe he wasn't a detective but he still got enough skills to read people and to know when something was strange.

Now, he was sitting at a Park bench in the Edoka Park with KID, who looked around with great interest.

Shinichi cleared his throat, getting KID's attention, "I have something I want to try out and I need your help."

"Gladly, Medium-kun~!" KID grinned cheerfully and covered Shinichi's mouth with his glover hand, "Don't say anything about it! I'll guess what you want my help for, okay?"

It's not like KID'd change his mind if he said no…Shinichi sighed then nodded.

KID released his mouth and looked at him thoughtfully, "Mh, you're 16, right?" Shinichi nodded warily, "What does it have to do with I want your help?"

"Patient, Medium-kun~! I'm getting there," KID grinned, "And you're a virgin?"

Taken back, Shinichi looked at him dumbly, "Uhm…Yes…Still, what does-"

KID cut him off, "Uh-uh, patient, patient~!" he sing-song cheerily.

"And have you ever tried mastur-" and this time it was KID who was the one got cut off.

"Don't even go there," Shinichi glared at him, eyes narrowed.

"Okay, okay," KID help up both of his hands, "Last question then…" he leered at Shinichi and purposely let his voice drop low, husky, "…does it involve taking off your clothes?"

"NO! YOU PERVERT!" Shinichi yelled out desperately, blushing furiously. He covered his face with his hands and groaned loudly, "Oh God…why do I even put up with you?"

"Because you love me, obviously," KID offered helpfully and Shinichi glared at him through his hands.

Shinichi sighed and finally let his hands drop, "What I want you to do it to just stand there. Got it?"

"Yah, got it," KID looked at him hopefully, "And will I get reward?"

This time, KID looked like he regret agreeing to help his dear Medium-kun…Blue eyes looked at him evilly and that smexy feral smirk that should belong to him were aim at him…And because as much as he loved his Medium-kun, the look on his Medium-kun's face was really scary.

"Oh yes, you will."

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"No peeking," Shinichi ordered. KID complied as he hop from foot to foot impatiently.

"Done yet?"

"Nope."

"Done?"

"Nope."

"Are you done?"

"Nope."

"Yet?"

"Nope."

"Are you don't yet?"

"Nope."

"Done?"

"Yes."

"Are you-oh, okay! I'm ready!" KID said excitedly, wondering what his me would do.

Shinichi placed a coca can he got from nowhere and shifted his right leg, ready for a kick.

"You're gonna kick it at me?" KID looked at him incredibly, Shinichi smirked and kicked the can-hard.

KID didn't bother dodging, he yawned boredly, "You know, that'll just go throu-" he was cut off as the can connected his abdomen, making him double in pain.

"OUCH!" the can landed in front of him innocently.

"H-how?" he clutched his abdomen painfully, geez, like he had thought, it hurt like hell!

Shinichi walked up to him, looking smug. Then he showed KID a coil of a string in his hand. His eyes followed the string to see it attached to the can.

"I just need to glue one end to the can and hold this nice coil. That way, the can is attached to me and it can touch you…" Shinichi explained. KID looked at him surprisingly and dazedly before laughing. Hard.

Shinichi looked stun and annoyed, "What?" he frowned as KID was too busy laughing that he didn't answer him. After a long moment, KID's laughter finally reduced to a loud chuckle. He wiped his tear before pulling him into a hug.

"Oh God, I'm so lucky to have you as my Medium!" KID said, still chuckling.

Shinichi's face turned red a littlel but didn't pull away. A week living with KID taught him to accept KID's hugs. And it was kinda warm and safe too…no! He didn't think that!

KID tightened his embrace and Shinichi instantly knew something was wrong as KID's body trembled against his. KID was no longer chuckling.

"Hey…What's wrong?...Dit it hurt that much?...I'm sorry," Shinichi awkwardly pat KID's back gently.

KID put his face into the crook of his neck and shook his head lightly.

"…No…" he heard KID took in a sharp breath. Then KID whispered, voice trembling, "Please…Don't ever leave me…"

Shinichi froze…Okay, KID had never shown this side before. He was annoying, cheerful, over confident and cocky and all…but never this vulnerable.

His eyes softened and he slowly hugged the trembling Reaper back.

"I won't," he whispered his promise softly.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

KID avoided his eyes, Shinichi knew. Maybe he was embarrassed of his display of weakness earlier. Shinichi avoided looking at him too, not wanting to make KID more uncomfortable than he already was.

KID had been the one to end the hug they shared. He had pushed Shinichi away before looking at anything but Shinichi. Shinichi had suggested going home and he had nodded in agreement…And KID had been silent until now.

And now, they both avoided looking at each other and walking to the station lead that lead home.

Shinichi peeked at KID and saw KID was looking at some stores. He sighed sadly and focused his eyes back on the road. They were partners right? He and KID? And if they were partners, why would KID constantly wear his Poker Face in front of him? That saddened him, really, because that would mean that KID didn't trust him, didn't see him as a partner.

He didn't dislike KID, of course, and he wanted to know KID better. He wanted to see the real person behind KID's mask and he wanted KID to trust him too, to see him as a partner, a friend…

Deeply in thoughts, Shinichi didn't notice another boy was talking to the phone until they crashed into each other.

They both fell back and the other boy stood up quickly, offering a hand to him.

"I'm sorry. Here, let me help you," the other apologized. Shinichi took the offered hand and haul himself up.

"Ah no, it was my fault too," he said and then noticed a girl was floating after the other was looking at KID surprisingly.

Shinichi gestured his head toward the girl, "Is that…?"

The other nodded, "Yes, I see you've got one too," he smiled, "My name is Hakuba Saguru, nice to meet you."

"Ah, Kudo Shinichi, same here," he smiled back.

Then the girl seemed to snapped out of her surprise and pointed…a mop? At KID.

"Kai-" KID cut her off, "It's KID to you, RIE."

The girl looked embarrassed, "Sorry, kinda forget we have to call each other by code names," she smiled.

And KID grinned brightly then processed to hug her tightly, "Long time no see~!"

She laughed before swing the mop at him, he quickly dodged, "Yah, long time no see."

And then they both noticed the Mediums were looking at them strangely.

"Ah, I almost forget, this is RIE, a friend of mine. We were in the Training together." KID grinned, introduced the girl. She bowed to Shinichi, "I assume that you're his Medium?" Shinichi nodded.

Then she turned back to Hakuba, "This is my Medium."

Shinichi smiled, "Glad to see another Medium fellow."

"Ah, we have to go now. It was nice seeing you Kudo-san," Hakuba bowed then turned to RIE, "The soul's waiting for us, lets go, RIE."

"Okay," RIE nodded seriously then waved to KID and Shinichi cheerily, "See you later! And don't annoy Kudo-san too much, KID!"

Shinichi mumbled, "You have no idea…"

And then both Medium and Reaper were gone.

KID sighed happily, "That was nice seeing her again…" he caught Shinichi looking at him and he quickly turned his head away.

"Un…Let's go home then…" Shinichi shifted uneasily.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Shinichi sighed and rubbed his forehead for the tenth time that day and it had only been mid-day. It had been three days since they me t Hakuba and RIE and KID hadn't even try to hide the fact that something was wrong.

He had been quiet, no teasing, no cocky comments, no faking and he missed it, really…he only silently followed Shinichi to school and when they were home, he disappeared to God-no-where. He only appeared to eat dinner with Shinichi, and not looking at Shinichi and hugging Shinichi before disappearing again…

It had been really uncomfortable for Shinichi…

KID appeared to eat dinner again and they both eat in silent. Before, KID had always whined and looked at Shinichi with puppy eyes until Shinichi gave up and processed to feed KID while blushing furiously, because, KID 'can't touch things other than his dear Medium-kun' as KID had reasoned with Shinichi.

But now, they ate with a thread connecting KID and Shinichi. That mean KID was attached to Shinichi and could touch things freely on his own.

And things were to end tonight as Shinichi had decided.

Dinner was done, KID processed to hug Shinichi. And instead of freezing like he usually did, Shinichi hugged him back. This time, KID went rigid and froze.

"…tell me what's wrong, please, KID," Shinichi whispered.

KID was still frozen before relaxing, "I can't…I'm sorry."

And he was ready to leave again when Shinichi tightened his grip, "Don't go."

He complied. Shinichi continued, "Why?"

"…I promised someone."

Shinichi pushed KID away but still held him in place by gripping his hands on KID's shoulders tightly. He looked at KID into the eyes and those violet eyes looked back at him emotionlessly.

He sighed and his eyes softened in understanding, "Okay…I won't ask again then."

He pulled his hand back but then looked at KID surprisingly as KID's hands caught his. KID's face was low and it was impossible to see his eyes.

"…why do you have to look at me with those eyes?" KID whispered hoarsely.

"What?" Shinichi frowned.

KID looked up sharply. Violet eyes were looking at him so painfully. KID released Shinichi's hands.

He sighed tiredly, "I can't say no to your eyes…never before and not now…" he smiled sadly.

"…what are you talking about?"

KID took of his top hat and monocle slowly. And then Shinichi was staring at his splitting image, save for brown messy hair and violet eyes.

"What…?" Shinichi looked taken aback.

"Remember me?...Shin-chan?"

His eyes widened and then Shinichi doubled in pain. He screamed out painfully. The pain was incredible. His body was on fire and he couldn't think, his mind went numb. He vaguely heard KID called out his name desperately, panic fill his voice.

Ah…KID…no, Kai-chan…you worry too much.

And everything went black.

**O-ma-ke time~!**

"And have you ever tried mastur-"

"Don't ever go there," Shinichi said, blushing deeply.

KID leaned in, "But have you?" he whispered huskily into the Medium's ear, who shook his head shyly.

"So I guess whatever you want my help with…" KID purred seductively, "…involve taking off your clothes…?"

"Yes…" Shinichi breathed out dreamily, "I want you to take me…"

"How can I say no to that…?" KID leaned in and…and then…

WHACK!

"Ouch! What was that for? That hurt like hell!" KID wailed loudly and held his injured head.

"I can't believe it…" Shinichi glared at KID with a vein on his forehead, "That's not what happened at all! You pervert Reaper!"

"But that was supposed to happen!" KID pouted and crossed his arms childishly.

"…Seriously, you don't know what a PE class is and you know about those things," Shinichi groaned, covering his face with his hands, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Un...have se-"

"Stop. Don't even mention it."

"…As you wish."

xxxxx TBC xxxxx

Part 4 is done~! And you got to meet Hakuba xD. And I'm sure you could guess who's RIE ^^. And don't think about that name too much…just a name, not really have a meaning or anything…and is it a word in English? Cuz Microsoft Word didn't red underline it.

And again, thank you for reading and reviewing~! Next part should be up slow cuz I'm going back to school today T^T.

And please review! Because your reviews are what keep me writing ! Pretty please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's rant**:...Thank you! Thank you! Really, you guys spoil me with your reviews. So I update earlier than intend...Yah, please enjoy :D.

And I think I make them too innocent as children :O...

_Beware of OCC-ness, AU and grammar mistakes and typos too :X._

**Disclam**: Do I look like I own DC or MK?

* * *

><p><strong>Reapers<strong>

_By: Shimizu Hikaru._

Part 5:

…the room was dark, the only light came from the cigarette a silver hair man was smoking. The door opened and a beautiful woman with long wavy blond hair came in.

"How's that boy doing, Vermouth?" he asked, breathed out a puff of white smoke.

"Fine," she answered coldly. In a flash, the man was standing in from of her with a mad grin on his face', she just looked at him uninterestedly.

"Good…and remember your place, Vermouth."

"Of course."

He turned and walked away, "Has he remembered anything?"

"…No," she answered just as cold as before.

"…His energy should be enough by now…I've been waiting for this for eight years," he chuckled lowly.

Vermouth still stood there and stared at him emotionlessly.

"Get ready to transfer his Egg into the Core," he glared at her, "And don't try anything funny, or your dear Sherry'll have to suffer in your place."

"I won't," and she was gone.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

_In the Ekoda Park, a six-year-old boy neat back hair and blue eyes was sitting on one of the bench alone. His blue eyes would often water but he always dried them quickly before they could roll down his chubby cheeks._

_He was lost. He had been with his mother but then they got separated and he had called her, trying to find her be she was nowhere in sight. He had stopped in the park and sit down because he was tired. He couldn't go home by himself either because he didn't remember the way and there were too many scary people in the street. There was a child like him covered in blood too!_

_The park was pretty quiet. He wanted to cry but dad said that boy didn't cry and he was a boy! He had pee-pee thing! So he would not cry! Even if he was scared, tired. He wanted to go home, take a bath and have dinner with parents and then he'd read a book before going to sleep…His eyes watered again…_

"_Oi! Are you okay?"a voice said worriedly and when he looked up, he found himself stared into a boy that could pass as his twin…If only the boy would do something with his messy hair and dye it black and…_

_He blinked as the boy's question sunk in, "Un…I'm okay."_

"_So why are you crying?" the other looked at him curiously._

"_I'm not!"_

"_You are!"_

"_I'm not!"_

"_Are too!"_

"_Not too!"_

"_Are too!"_

"_Not too!" and he burst out crying. And oh dear, the other was scared for life._

"_I'm sorry! Okay! You're not crying! Please don't cry!"_

_He sniffed a few time before huffing at the other, "Told you!"_

_The other grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. By the way! I'm Kuroba Kaito, what's your name?"_

"_Kudo Shinichi," he answered, drying his tear quickly. Kaito hop on the bench beside him and looked at him curiously._

"_So what are you doing here?"_

"_I don't know…I think I'm lost."_

"_You think?"_

"_Yes…but mom will find me soon, I'm sure."_

_Kaito grinned again, "Then I'll sit here with you til your mom come!" he said cheerfully, "Where's your house?"_

_Shinichi looked thoughtful, "It's in Beika."_

"_Where's that?"_

"_Don't know. What about you?"_

"_Oh, near here! I live with mom! And my dad's a magician!" Kaito said brightly, "He could make things appear from nowhere! And his birdies are awesome!"_

_Shinichi looked at him incredibly, "Really?"_

_Kaito nodded rapidly, "I'll let you meet him someday!"_

_And then both of them babbled things to each other, until a woman's panic call was heard._

"_Shin-chan! Where are you? Shin-chan!"_

"_Oh, that must be mom!" Shinichi said excitedly but then his eyebrows furrowed together as Kaito's face saddened._

"_What's wrong?" he asked attentively._

"…_you have to go now?" Kaito looked at him sadly._

"_I guess so…"_

_But then Kaito looked determinated, "We'll meet again, right?"_

"_I can ask Agasa-hakase to drive me here! Edoka Park right?" Shinichi nodded eagerly._

"_Okay! Tomorrow then! I'll wait for you here!" _

"_Okay! I'll come! Pinky promise!" Shinichi held out hid little finger and Kaito wrapped his around it brightly._

"_Promise!"_

_xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx_

_And indeed they met again. And then again and again. To the point that they could understand each other just by looking at the other's eyes. And Shinichi was thrilled. Because Kaito could do magic tricks and most of all, he could see those scary people like him too._

"_I'm scared, Kai-chan! There was a lady that lost her arm and so much blood too!" Shinichi sobbed, "I told Ran but she didn't believe me!"_

_Kaito pat his head attentively, "Don't be Shin-chan! They can't touch you or do anything to you!"_

"_R-really?"_

"_Un!" _

_Kaito had taken Shinichi home to meet his mom. And Kuroba Chikage was really excited to see Shinichi, it was like having another son! She had treat them with all kind of cakes though Shinichi loved her Lemon Pie the most!_

_Two years went by and they still remained closed. They made sure that they would meet each other at least once every week._

"_Nee, Kai-chan, you told me you would let me meet you dad but every time I go to your house and he's not there," Shinichi asked while sitting beside Kaito in their usual meeting place, the bench that they had met for the first time._

"_I'm sorry! But he was busy every time you came so…" Kaito apologized quickly._

"_So where is he now?"_

"_Un…He went to one of his shows two weeks ago and hasn't came back yet. Mom told me that he came to some place called Heaven…" Kaito said thoughtfully._

"_Heaven eh…? I wondered where is that…" and they both sat in silent._

_Until Shinichi broke it, "Hey Kai-chan! Would you like to go to sleepover at my house?"_

"_I'd love too!" Kaito cheered but then stopped, "I have to ask for mom's permission first…"_

"_I'll go with you then! Agasa-hakase knows where your house is anyway!"_

_And they both ran Kaito's house eagerly._

_After a moment of Kaito's whining and Shinichi's begging and the power of twin puppy eyes, Chikage gave up._

"_Alright, alright. You can go…but who will drive you home?" she said smilingly._

_Shinichi beamed at her, "Agasa-hakase can!"_

_Chikage smiled and pat his head gently, "That sounds good. I need to pack some of Kaito's pjs, wait here…"_

"_Chichi-obaasan, Kai-chan can use mine!" Shinichi said brightly._

_She laughed and cooed over them, "Aww…You two are sooo kute~! Alright! Go and have fun!"_

_Both of them beamed at her once again before running to the front door. Chikage looked at them sadly._

"_If only you could see them…Toichi…"_

_A man stood beside her, looking at her sadly as she broke down, crying. He put his hands on her shoulders but it went through her. He crouched down with her and whispered gently, "I'm sorry, Chikage…I'm so sorry…"_

_She didn't hear him, just continuing to cry. He sat there with her for God-know-how-long before a woman dressed in black came in._

"_Oh my, how sad…." She said, smiling sweetly. Chikage didn't see her but Toichi did. He narrowed his eyes at her, "Who are you?"_

"_The name's Vermouth, Kuroba-san…and you have to go with me, willingly or not." And then he disappeared with a snap of her fingers._

_She sighed then looked at Chikage and whispered a soft 'sorry' before disappearing as well._

_Chikage was still crying, not knowing what was happening and…not knowing that it was the last time she saw her soon would be forgotten son._

_xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx_

_Shinichi and Kaito waved at Agasa-hakase as he drove his car into his garage._

"_Welcome to my house, Kai-chan~!" Shinichi greeted cheerfully and Kaito looked at his house in awe._

"_Whoa, your house is soooo huge, Shin-chan!" he followed Shinichi into the house. The inside looked even more huge! _

_Shinichi tugged on his arm gently, "Come, I'll show you around!"_

_But then they stopped in their track as a woman and a man blocked their path._

"_Oh my, who's this, Shin-chan?" the woman asked cheerfully as she looked at Kaito, "He looks a lots like you…"_

"_He's Kaito, mom. Kuroba Kaito."_

_Shinichi's mom looked surprised, "He's Kuroba-sensei's son?"_

"_You know my dad?" Kaito asked with wide eyes._

_The man nodded before smiling at Kaito, "Hello there, I'm Kudo Yuusaku, Shinichi's father."_

"_Nice to meet you!" Kaito bowed._

"_And I'm Kudo Yukiko, Shin-chan's mother~!" the woman introduced cheerfully._

"_Nice to meet you too!" Kaito bowed again, just as cheerful, "You're really pretty, obaa-san!"_

_And when he looked up, Yukiko's face was mere inch from his, "You know, you're not supposed to use 'pretty' and 'oba-san' in the same sentence," she smiled sweetly at him while several veins pop on her forehead._

"_Un…"_

"_Try again with 'nee-chan', dear."_

_Kaito looked at her confusedly,"Um..You're really pretty…nee-chan."_

"_That's right!" she now smiled cheerfully and ran off with a cry, "Oh, I'll get you two some cookies!"_

_Kaito shifted to near Shinichi with a whisper, "Your mom's weird, Shin-chan."_

_And Shinichi sighed a suffering sigh, "I know."_

_Yuusaku chuckled at them and walked off, saying he had something to do. But not before patting Kaito's head gently and looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry for your father, Kaito. He must be proud of you."_

_Kaito and Shinichi then watched him walk off with confused looks on their faces._

"…_You dad's weird as well, Shin-chan…" Kaito said after a moment and Shinichi nodded in agreement._

_Kaito and Shinichi then spent the rest of the evening playing and watching some cartoon on the TV and then ate dinner with both of Shinichi's parents._

_When it was time for bed, they were exhausted. They changed into pjs then climbed into Shinichi's bed groggily._

"_Goodnight Shin-chan…"Kaito whispered sleepily and Shinichi nodded while yawning widely, "Mh…you too, Kai-chan…"_

_And they both were asleep._

_xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx _

"_Leave Kaito alone!" a man struggled against his bonds while yelling angrily at a beautiful blond woman._

"_So sorry Kuroba-san, but he's need for our plan," the woman smirked at him._

"_I swear! Leave him alone, or-"_

_The woman looked at her nails uninterestingly, "Or what? What can you do?" she said mockingly, "You're gonna get erased anyway…"_

_She looked at her watch then smirk at him coldly, "It's time…Get ready to meet your precious son, Kuroba Toichi."_

_xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx_

_Kaito woke up to a gently whisper. he groggily looked around and then his eyes set on a beautiful blond hair woman._

_He rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Who are you?"_

_The woman smiled, "I'm Vermouth, dear. and I'm here to help you."_

"_Help me?" Kaito asked confusedly._

"_Yes, don't you miss your father?" Kaito's eyes widened. Of course he did! He hadn't met his father for over two weeks!_

_He nodded rapidly and Vermouth smiled again. She offered his her hand and he climbed down the bed but before he could take her hand, a sleepy voice spoke up._

"_Kai-chan, who's she?" and Shinichi sat up slowly, yawning widely. Kaito brightened at him and help him climbed down as well._

"_Oh, Shin-chan, this nice lady said she'd take me to my dad!" _

_Sleepiness immediately gone, Shinichi furrowed his eyes at her then turned back to Kaito, "Don't go Kai-chan. What if she's here to kidnap you? Dad said you shouldn't go off with stranger."_

_Kaito looked at him with wide eyes but then he looked down sadly, "But I miss my dad."_

_Shinichi's eyes softened also. He didn't want Kaito to be sad but..._

"_Then take me with you too! I want to make sure you're kidnapping Kai-chan!" he told the woman determinately._

_Vermouth chuckled amusingly then waved her finger in front of him, "No no, boy, his dad only wants to meet him."_

"_But..." Shinichi tried again but then Kaito spoke up._

"_Shin-chan, I'll be okay. I promise I'll come back!" he told Shinichi seriously._

_Shinichi's blue eyes looked up at him pleadingly, "But.."_

_Kaito then took out a Four-leaf Clover, "Here, take it!"_

_Shinichi took the strap then looked back at Kaito with wide eyes, "But it's your precious thing!"_

_Kaito nodded happily, "Yup! So I'll definitely come back to take it back!" _

"_But Kai-chan..." Shinichi's voice trembled as Kaito took the woman's hand._

"_...No...Kai-chan..." he watched as Kaito's body became transparent, "Don't go, Kai-chan..."_

_Kaito looked at him cheerfully, "Don't worry, Shin-chan! I'll be back shortly!" and Shinichi made a move to take Kaito's arm before he could latch onto that said arm, Kaito disappeared, leaving Shinichi and Vermouth alone._

"_Kai-chan! DON'T GO!" he screamed out._

_Vermouth quickly put her hand on his forehead and Shinichi felt an electric shock ran through his body. It hurt! It hurt! Vermouth held his body as he writhed in pain._

_He wanted to screamed out in pain but his body went numb and he couldn't think._

_But then the pain went away soon, leaving him exhausted and sleepy and his vision blurred. Vermouth still held his body as she kissed him gently on the forehead._

"_Sleep, Cool Kid...you will forget about this soon...but..." she whispered gently as she put him back on the bed and pull the cover over his body._

"_Vermouth, remember that name..." she murmured, a bit sadly, " And remember that only you can save your dear Kai-chan..."_

_And before everything went black, he saw her looked at him so gently and so sad..._

_xxxxx TBC xxxxx_

Yay~! Done~! And am I in time :3? My school started but it's the first week so the homework hasn't came yet D:. So I update~! No Omake this time, sorry, couldn't think of anything...so just see the part when Kaito and Shinichi met as an omake :").

This part is about Shinichi's memories of the part. I was going to put Kaito's memories and the talk with Akako in this too but it'd become too long (to me ayway v^^) and I'm too lazy...so yeah v^^.

Next part and everything should be unfolded completely...I think v^^.

Please review! Cuz your reviews would keep my lazy-ass writing! Please~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Rant**: Thank you guys really really much for reading and reviewing! I'm really grateful. I really am!

This story was intended to be fun, romantic with a touch of supernatural in it…I don't know when the heck did it become like this…All serious and angst Dx?

And because I can't just leave you guy hang there confused so I immediately found time to type out this chappie ^^.

_Beware of OOC-ness, AU and stupid typos and grammar mistakes :X._

**Edit:** SORRY! About Vermouth's name, I seriously didn't remember, I only remembered Sharon, so yeah, sorry for that stupid mistake D:.

**Disclaim**: …Seriously, if you still think I own DC or MK, you should really pick up a DC or MK volume to see the credit there :D.

* * *

><p><strong>Reapers<strong>

_By: Shimizu Hikaru._

Part 6:

KID, no, Kaito held onto Shinichi's unconscious for dear life. His Shin-chan was hurt. Because of him. He wanted to beat himself up so badly but he was too busy holding his Shin-chan, afraid if he let go, Shin-chan'd disappeared…

He stroked Shinichi's face gently…If only he had tried harder to not let Shinichi know something was wrong then Shinichi would not looked at him with those blue blue eyes…Eyes that he could never say 'no' to. If only he hadn't remembered anything. If only he had tried harder to ignore those memories…If only, if only…

"I'm sorry, Shinichi…" he tightened his grip, "I'm sorry…" and whispered brokenly.

Really…if only he had done what Akako had said…

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"_You Reapers and us Watchers were once human too…" Akako said, not needing to look at Kaito to see his eyes widened._

"_There are some of the human that have special power. The highers up, the highest level in the Central, Hades will chose those that have Reaper's and Watcher's power, leave those with Medium's power back. The chosen ones will be brought to the Central. And get brainwashed," she paused, let the information sink onto Kaito before continuing, "They will forget all about their past lives and only know that they are born to be Reaper or Watcher."_

_Akako looked up to the sky, "And their family or loved one will be forced to forget about them too, everything about that person will be erased…In general, that human will be as well as never existed." And she continuing her story._

"_Their souls will be extracted from their bodies and their bodies will be stored in things called 'Egg' and will continue to grow healthily like a human in there. Those Eggs will be kept by Keepers. And then, they get trained to be a Watcher or a Reaper."_

_She finally looked over at him to see him stared ahead blankly. She smiled sadly at him, "And if they remember anything of their past lives, the Hades just need to order the Keepers to destroy the 'Egg' that contain their bodies…and they will be gone…forever." _

_Akako sighed at Kaito's shock expression. For Kaito, he had always thought of what he doing was justice. And indeed it was, to help those lingering souls to pass on and erase demons that'd make harm to human was justice, to him. But now, to know how he-the Reapers and Watchers were born, to know that they was forced to abandon their lives, forgetting their loved ones, to know how unjust for them-they were still human- must be a shock to him._

"_How…" Kaito choked, "…how can they…" he swallowed hard, "Isn't there any other way to have Reapers and Watchers?"_

"…_I don't know…but like I said, keep it a secret. Don't let anyone know you know that…and if you remember anything about your past life, keep it to yourself or…" she looked away, "You'll get destroyed and your loved ones will be in danger."_

_Kaito calmed himself down. His training as a Reaper had taught him how to keep his emotions under control. He grinned at Akako, a bit weakly._

"_How do you know all about these things?"_

"_...I just know," yes, he knew she wasn't going to tell him the truth…he sighed, "And why are you telling me this?"_

_Akako smirked, "As I said, you were the only man I've met that can resist my charm. It's because your heart has already bound to someone and regardless that you might not remember your past life, your feelings for that person are strong enough to resist my charm."_

"_I see…Wonder who's that person…" Kaito smiled sadly to himself._

_Akako stood up, "Well, that was nice talking to you but I have to go now."_

_She produced a (magic?) broom from nowhere and climbed on it._

"_Remember what I said. Keep it a secret. Goodbye, Kuroba-kun," she said finally before disappearing, leaving him alone, pondering what she had said…_

_That's when a rush of images-_memories_ flood into his head and he lost unconscious._

_The next morning he woke up on the Kudo manor with tears rolled down his cheeks. He quickly dried them then stared blankly ahead before teleporting into Shinichi's bedroom._

_Shinichi was still sleeping. Kaito sighed then smiled sadly as Akako's final words…Yes…just keep it to himself._

_xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx _

That night, after having talked to Akako, he had remembered everything…Everything about his past life and even that fateful night eight years ago.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"_Dad!" Kaito cheered as he ran to where his father was. He then stopped as he looked at his father confusedly._

"…_Dad…?" as he got no answer from his father, he turned to look at Vermouth, brows furrowed together worriedly._

"_Lady-san, why's dad not answering? And why's he tied up too?" _

_She smiled at him and soon, Toichi's eyes slowly opened._

"_Dad!" Kaito cheered happily again and Toichi's eyes widened as his eyes focused on Kaito._

"_Damn it Kaito! Run! RUN!" he yelled out and struggled violently._

_Kaito just stood there stared at him, confusion all over his face. That's when a bulky man took a hold of him._

"_Lemme go!" he screamed as he kick the man but he just simply tightened his grip on him._

"_Let him go! Leave him alone! Damn you!" Toichi yelled out and struggled even more. It pained him as Kaito looked at him with fearful eyes, pleading him to save him. Oh God, his son, his son…!_

"_Damn it! Leave him alone! DAMN YOU!"_

"_Vermouth, finish him off. We got the boy," the bulky man said, voice annoyed._

"_Got it." She stalked to him and he looked at her with hatred in his eyes. She smirked cruelly, "Goodbye then, Kuroba-san."_

_And Kaito's eyes widened and tears rolled freely down, "Dad! Dad! DAD!" he screamed out along with his father's painful screams. But then the bulky man covered him mouth tightly, "You brat, shut up!"_

_He continued to watch his father with tears rolled down from his wide, fearful eyes. His dear father was writhring and screaming in pain and oh God, was he becoming transparent? Was he fading away?_

_Toichi's screams die down as he looked at Kaito gently despite his face was twisted in pain._

"_Kaito…Remember…I…I love you…and your…mo-mother…and…" he choked out painfully, "…I…I'm…prou…" he disappeared in a trail of white smoke._

_Kaito's body was numb, his eyes still widened from shock, tears still came out freely. He wanted to scream for his father. _

_Oh God…Please…please let this be a dream, and he'd wake up with Shinichi by his side and when he and Shinichi got to his home, his parents would be there to welcome him with smiles on their face. And Shinichi would finally meet his father and see how awesome he was. And dad would teach him more magic tricks too and Shinichi'd look at him admiringly when he performed that new tricks. And…and…_

_But then, reality slammed down as Vermouth came into his view and smiled cruelly at him before covering his eyes with her hand._

"_Sleep, baby," she whispered gently and he suddenly felt so tired, sleep sounded so great right now…but he still struggled to stay awake._

_He heard the bulky man said, "What about the other brat?" was he talking about Shin-chan?_

"_Oh, no, he doesn't have the Pandora in him. Only this boy has." What was Pandora? What were they talking about?_

"_Really?" was that doubt in the man's voice?_

"_Yes, you can go check on him again if you want." Ah, her voice sounded confident…Really tired…sleep…_

'…_Shin-chan's gonna be mad with me…' was his last thought as everything went black._

_xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx_

Some where in Ekoda, a Reaper and her Medium was surrounded by souls-turn-demons, lots of them.

"RIE, behind you!" Hakuba yelled at he use a chunk of wood to fend off a demon.

RIE quickly turned around to delivery her mop to its head, making it disappear.

"Thanks!" she yelled back and swung her mop at another demon that attack her.

"What the hell's happening anyway? Their times aren't up and not even close to! Why did they turn into demons?" Hakuba asked, eyes narrowed.

"I don't know!" RIE answered as she retreated to stand back to back with him, "Maybe something's happening to the Central!"

"We'll go there then!" Hakuba again whack a demon with his log, making it fall back with a painful howl. RIE quickly finished it off with her mop. Yes, Medium could help their Reaper to fend off demons but they didn't have the power to erase demons.

"We need a Watcher! Only Watcher can open a portal to the Central!" RIE said loudly, "But who can we trust? Even those Reapers and Watchers out there attack us!" she bit her lips, hard.

"…Damn it," Hakuba cursed as more and more demons advanced on them.

Right then, a burst of energy burst out, making the demons closed their eyes and howled in annoyance.

"Hurry, get in!" a girl appeared in front of them and quickly opened a portal, "My energy can't kill them, it can only hold them back for the time being!"

"But to where?" RIE asked anxiously.

"The Kudo manor," the other answered evenly, "Hurry."

And the trio jumped into the portal without hesitance, leaving the demons howling for their disappearing preys.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

What greeted them when they appeared at the Kudo manor was KID shot his card gun at a demon that came up to him and his unconscious Medium.

As Akako did some hand seal, RIE ran up to him then crouched down, looking at Shinichi worriedly, "What happened?" and KID shook his head.

At that moment, the entire kitchen was enveloped in some kind of barrier, "Now, the demon can't come in," Akako explained evenly.

"What happened out there?" KID asked urgently.

"We don't know. All the lingering souls suddenly turned into demons and even the Reapers and Watchers gone berserk," Hakuba said slowly.

Akako spoke up, starling everyone, "I believe that the Eggs contain their bodies were alerted. The Hades can control the Reapers and Watchers through the Eggs."

"So…why are we not affected?" RIE asked confusedly and Akako smirked.

"I believe the Keeper of our Eggs is on our side."

Akako then silently walked up to him and took Shinichi's hand in hers. She slowly moved her hand up his arm before releasing it. KID looked at her anxiously, "Is he okay?"

She nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, it's just that the seal on his power was lift off and he's now sleeping until his power is released completely.

KID sighed in relief, "But who seal off Shinichi's power? And why?" he said out loud.

"That must be Vermouth," Akako answered evenly. And KID's eyes widened then narrowed angrily at the name.

"That woman…" he gritted his teeth.

"Kuroba-kun, I believe she just done what need to be done."

"Killing my father? Causing Shinichi pain?" KID spat out and RIE stared at him oddly. He had never acted like this.

Akako then sighed annoyingly, "You need to know the whole fact before saying that, Kuroba-kun. Everything has its own reason. And Vermouth is our Eggs Keeper, you know."

KID ignored what she said, he just ran a hand gently through Shinichi's hair.

"Let's me tell you guys a story of a Reaper that was accused of being a traitor then…" Akako said, voive cold. Everyone looked at her oddly even KID.

"Sixteen years ago, there was a Reaper that had just gotten out if her training. Her code name was Sherry. She then looked for a Medium and found one. The Medium named Chris. They both worked together very well and they were very closed, seeing each other as a family."

"But then, one day, Sherry found out a cruel Hades was continuously capturing Medium and absorb their power into a gem called Pandora. His plan was to make the Pandora full of Medium power and he would use it for his own purpose."

"Sherry and Chris tried to inform the other Hades about this but the cruel Hades stopped them and they engaged in a fight. Of course they lost to him and he used the Pandora to absorb Chris's power and the gem was full…"

"…He was going to carry out his plan but Sherry managed to snatch the gem from him and sent it to the Living World. He, being a Hades, couldn't leave the Central and being a soul too, couldn't do anything to the Living World so he was enraged. He imprisoned Sherry and announced that she was a traitor. The other Hades believed him. And then, he used Sherry as a hostage to make Chris work under him."

"Because only the Mediums that had their power in the Pandora could find it and as for he had already killed all the Mediums that had their power absorbed so, Chris was the only one left. And to Chris, Sherry was a family to her, so naturally, she had to work under him as a Keeper called…"

"…Vermouth," Akako finished and looked around to see everyone was frozen.

Hakuba was the first to snap out of it, "How did you know about all of this?"

Akako sighed, "Two years ago, when I was still in training, I got lost in the Central. Wandering, I got to where Sherry was captured and she told me about this… and about how Reapers and Watchers were born too."

KID finally spoke up, "So…what does seal off Shinichi's power have anything to do with it?" he sounded confused, "I mean, I can understand she killed my father because was forced to, but…"

"Because he's the Pandora, and Chris didn't want them to find him." Everyone again stared at her then at Shinichi.

Akako smirked, "Ah, not really, he's only a half of the Pandora…You have never wondered why you and your Medium look so much alike?"

KID shook his head 'no'.

"Well, when the Pandora was sent here, in order to survive, it divided into two pieces and each took shelter in different pregnant women," she said evenly then examined Shinichi's face interestingly before looking at KID amusingly.

"And I believe the result were two children that born from different parents yet still looked almost the same."

And then everything was drown in silence. Until KID chuckled then it turned into a full laugh.

"Aww…so, in other words, we're kinda like a pairs of twins?" he said, faking disappointment. But then he smirked and everyone looked at him warily.

He slowly leaned down near Shinichi's face then whispered huskily, still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Not that I mind…Twincest is hot after all…"

He then cheerfully looked up to see Hakuba's and RIE's face was red and Akako chuckled amusingly.

He grinned before turning serious again, "So, when will he wake up?"

"Should be soon," Akako answered.

And he smirked dangerously, "Good…and then, we'll go to ask the cruel Hades about his plan."

**Omake**~~~…I wasn't going to include this on the chappie because I don't want to break the serious atmosphere but then… I couldn't resist :X, so here ya go :"D!

He slowly leaned down near Shinichi's face then whispered huskily, still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Not that I mind…Twincest is hot after all…"

And Shinichi's eyes instantly opened. He stared at KID's shock expression and his mouth opened.

"Pervert." And his eyes closed again, leaving the others stared at his unconscious body.

RIE blinked rapidly before asking, "…What just happened?"

KID, still stared at Shinichi's sleeping face, "…I think it was his instinctive reaction to my comment…"

xxxxx TBC xxxxx

To **Firepaw: **Thank you for a lot of infors :D. And thank you for always reviewing :").

Part 6's done and everything should be revealed now…only the Hades' plan left and the Core too… And as for the Core, to tell the truth, I wrote it in a spunk of moment and in my notebook, it wasn't there…I don't know how the heck did it make into the story…but well! I've found out an purpose to it xD! You'll see later.

And finally! Pervert KID came back xD!

And about Vermouth's name, I remember in DC that she was both Sharon and Chris right? And I couldn't remember her family name so yeah…v^^ .

Please review! 'cuz really, I love reading your reviews and they really make my lazy-ass keep writing!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Rant**: Thank you guys very very very very much much much much! I seriously love you guys…will you marry me…? Just kidding, really, I can't believe I got this much reviews and favorites and alerts for this story, thanks you guys so much *bows low*

Hope you'll enjoy this ^^!

_Beware of OOC0-ness, AU and stupid typos and grammar mistakes :X._

**Disclaim**: If I owned DC or MK, the world would be at the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Reapers<strong>.

_By: Shimizu Hikaru._

Part 7:

... Shinichi was floating in a world of darkness. He could still hear people talking and he recognized voices of Kaito, RIE and Hakuba. There was another voice, even and sly, of a woman that Shinichi heard Kaito called Akako.

And he heard the story of the Reaper called Sherry… Vermouth, that woman was the one took Kaito away from him, was the one killed Kaito's father…but her story was still so sad. If he was her, he would have done the same. Everything she did was all for her precious one. And wasn't that the cruel Hades the main reason behind all of this? He felt anger ran through his body. He wasn't sure he had hated someone this much before but he really wanted to open his eyes, to tell Kaito he was okay and then he'd come to the cruel Hades to beat him up himself.

He really wanted to but something was pretending him from waking up. He struggled against it but it was fruitless. Yet, he still tried harder.

'Ah-ah, be still Shin-chan,' Kaito's voice chided him softly.

_Kaito?_

'Yah, the one and only,' he could see the grin on Kaito's face right then, 'But you forgot to add _chan_!'

He really wanted to roll his eyes but he couldn't so yeah.

_I'm rolling my eyes now, just to let you know._

'…seriously?'

_And I'm nodding_ _right now._

He really wanted to talk to Kaito face to face, really.

'Don't worry Shin-chan, you will be able to soon.'

_But how the heck are you talking to me anyway?_

Silence greeted him and he was pretty sure that Kaito was tapping his chin thoughtfully.

'Not really talking to. More like I'm thinking to you, and it's thank to the Pandora…' Kaito said and indeed there was thoughtfulness in his voice but soon it was replacing with cheerful confidence, 'No, wait. I'm sure!'

_Pandora eh? That the gem Akako-san was talking about right? And who's Akako anyway?_

'You heard?' Kaito's voice was surprised but not letting Shinichi answer, he continues, 'Yah, the Pandora. And Akako is a friend of mine. She's watcher.'

_But I thought Watchers can't show their face to Reaper? You said that when we first met._

'We met in the Central and she was interested in me I think.' After a moment of silence, Kaito continued and Shinichi could see a cocky grin along with it, 'Jealous?'

He huffed. _As if. _

'You are!'

_Not too._

'Are too!'

_Seriously, I'm not._

'Are too! Are too! Are too!' Kaito sing song.

He smiled fondly (mentally v^^). _I'm not…do I need to cry to make_ _you give up?_

A faint chuckle, 'Maybe~?_'_

_Kaito…?_

Silence.

_Kaito…? Hey?_

Again, no one answered.

_Kaito…? Kaito!_

He called panicly but still no one answered him. Just then, a pairs of arms sneakaround his middle and someone whisper to his ear.

'_Come on, Sleeping Beauty, your prince has come,' _the arms tightened_, 'So, wake up.'_

And he was pulled out of the darkness. Everything went white.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

'Maybe~?'

"Amazing Akako! Like you said! I can talk to him!" Kaito beamed at Akako, who smiled amusingly.

"Yes, yes," she said, waving her hand dismissingly, "You can wake him up now."

He nodded and he was going to shake Shinichi up that Akako stopped him.

"…Not like that. You're supposed to pull him out there," she said and Kaito looked at her blankly.

"Like close your eyes and image that you're with him?"

Again, Kaito nodded and closed his eyes.

In a second, he was floating in a world of darkness. He looked around to see Shinichi float slowly in the darkness though Shinichi's panic calls still echoed. He smiled before swimming over there.

Winding his arms around Shinichi's middle, he whispered huskily in to his ear, _'Come on, Sleeping Beauty, your prince has come,' _he tightened his arms_, 'So, wake up.'_

And everything went wide.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Kaito opened his eyes just in time to see Shinichi's eyes flicked open slowly and soon, he was looking at a pairs of light blue eyes that he had missed so much.

Those blue, blue eyes stared up at him before a smile tugged at Shinichi's lips gently.

"Hey, good to see you again."

"Same here," Kaito smiled back before his eyes watered and he hugged Shinichi with all his might.

"Uwah! Shin-chan! I missed you so much!" he babbled out tearily before Shinichi whacked the back of his head.

"Grow up will you," Shinichi grumbled and scratched his head while in the background, chibi-RIE poked at chibi-Kaito's body lay on the ground, with a huge lump on his head, with her mop.

He smiled and held out his hand as his eyes set on Akako, "Nice to meet you Akako-san." Chibi-Kaito slowly sat up with big watery puppy eyes on his face as he looked at Shinichi longingly.

Akako nodded and smiled a little, "Same here, Kudo-kun." Now, chibi-Kaito was crying to chibi-RIE while babbling nonsense things and chibi-RIE pat his back as both she and chibi-Hakuba swaetdropped.

"So, Kudo-san wakes up. What are we going to do?" Hakuba spoke up, hand on his chin thoughtfully.

RIE also looked up while Kaito was still babbling in background.

"I think Kudo-kun and Kuroba-kun should go to the Central while you two stay back," Akako said.

"But why?" RIE protested and Kaito was till crying and babbling.

"Simple, once I open the portal, the barrier will be down so I need you two to protect me and Kudo-kun's body. And Hakuba-kun can't go anyway," Akako explained.

"How can Kudo-san go then?" Hakuba asked, looking at Shinichi thoughtfully.

"He's half of the Pandora so it connects Kudo-kun and Kuroba-kun. That makes him half-Reaper so his soul can be extracted from his body," came the even answer, "I'll also need to keep Kudo-kun's body alive so I'll be defendless if demons come."

"I see," he nodded, finally agreed and RIE also nodded reluctantly.

"Is that okay with you Kudo-kun?" Akako turned her attention to Shinichi questioningly. Shinichi nodded in agreement without hesitance.

Akako then nodded before turning to Kaito, "What about yo-…Kuroba-kun?"

Everyone stared at him.

"…and he said he loved me too! And then we had passionate night full of…" he finally looked up to see everyone sweatdropped at him, "Uhm…yes?"

Everyone shook their head and he noticed Shinichi was missing.

He also sweatdropped, "Hey guys…is Shin-chan behind me?"

Everyone nodded their head slowly. And Kaito fearfully turned around just in time to see Shinichi was cracking his knuckles coldly.

"…full of what **Kai-chan**?" Shinichi smiled while glaring down at him coldly, sending a chill down his spine.

"Uhm…" he looked around, trying to find an escape.

"…Of bananas?" he said hopefully as he found none.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"I agree," Kaito nodded his head painfully while nursing the second lump on his head and his purple eye _and_ split lips.

"So that's set then," Shinichi clapped his hands together, smiling cheerfully.

"We're ready," Kaito said seriously and Shinichi nodded.

Akako also nodded at them before closing her eyes and doing some hands seal. Instantly, they heard the sound of glass breaking though there was nothing broke. A black, swirling hole appeared behind Akako and Shinichi collapsed. Kaito quickly took a hold of his hand though his body still collapsed down, leaving his soul stood on-through his body.

He attentively stepped aside as Kaito sweatdropped, "That's kinda scary…" but he turned seriously again, "Let's go then." And they both jumped into the portal.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"Why Gin? Why are you doing this?" an old man yelled out while struggling against his energy bonds.

The man, Gin, took in a breath of his cigarette before smirking.

"Why? Can't you tell James? Because I want power."

"You're already a Hades!"

"…It's not enough."

And as the old man, James stared at him a group of Watchers and Reapers came in with a struggling short blond hair woman in their care.

"Jodie!" James yelled out to the woman and her head snapped up to look at him surprisingly.

"James?" she called out before turning to look at Gin with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want? Why are you capturing us and alerting the Eggs?"

Gin grinned at her coldly, "Just wait and see, Jodie-dear."

Right then, another man dressed in black came in with a limp body of Vermouth.

"What is it?" Gin raised an eyebrow at the body.

And Vodka bowed his head before answering, "Sir, this woman, she's a traitor." He let her body fall to the ground.

"How so?" Gin turned around, not sounding a bit surprised.

"All the Eggs under her controls have not been alerted sir," Vodka's voice sounded hesitant at Gin's indifferent question.

The said man the walked up to Vermouth's body before kicking it hard, sending it to the wall and it collapsed down with a loud 'thud'.

Gin then turned around coldly, "Cut off her Egg's energy supply."

Vodka bowed obediently then looked at Gin curiously, "What about the others?"

"Let them be. Without their Keepers, they will be erased soon. And you bring the Pandora's body to the Core yourself."

Jodie and James, who had been silent the entire time let their eyes widen.

"What are you planning with the Core?" Jodie shrieked out angrily, "It's the only thing that keep the Living and the Dead apart! You should know that!"

Gin looked at her indifferently, "Of course I know. That's why I'm doing this."

He turned to the Reapers and Watchers, "Bring those Hades to the Core."

And he grinned dangerously, "I'll let you witness the whole thing."

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"Okay, which way, Kaito?" Shinichi asked at he looked between the two separated corridors.

Kaito looked thoughtful before grinning sheepishly, "I think when I got my memories back, my memories of this place were erased."

"…so what now then? Should we separate and each takes a corridor?"

Kaito protested immediately, "No way! I can't let you go alone!"

Shinichi put his hands on his hips, tapping his foot impatiently, "So what do you suggest?"

"Ehm…"

'The left. Go on the left way," Akako's voice echoed, starling both of them.

"Geez, Akako! You almost scared me to death!" Kaito complained while held a hand to his heart dramatically.

Ignoring him, Shinichi asked curiously while dragging Kaito to the left, "How do you talk to us?"

'Through your body here, Kudo-kun,' her voice was dry, 'I'll lead you two there.'

"But what's 'there'?" Kaito asked, but then he quickly pull Shinichi into a hallway.

"Wha?" Shinichi said confusedly but Kaito just held a finger to his lips. Right then, three Reapers walked by them.

"Reapers…" Kaito whispered as they were gone, "I think they've gone berserk…" Shinichi nodded in agreement and stayed quiet.

After a moment, they both stuck their head out, Kaito looked at the left while Shinichi checked the right.

"Clear," Shinichi said and Kaito nodded. Then they both bolted out of their hiding place to turn another corner. There was a huge door at the end of the corridor.

"Hey, Akako, is that 'there'?" Kaito asked, letting his eyes darted around the area. No one was there, he frowned.

'Yes, it's the Central's HQ. Where the Hades usually gather.'

"…But why's there no one? There should be some guards at least…" Shinichi asked lowly. But no one answered them.

"Akako-san?" he called.

"Shin-chan, let's check the HQ first, we'll try to call her again later," Kaito said, walking slowly to the door. Shinichi followed suite.

Kaito opened the door a little, just enough for him to have a look inside. No one. He opened a bit wider, let his head stick inside. He looked around, still no one. Finally he let himself in, and when he was sure it was not some kind of trap, he opened the door completely and grinned.

He bowed and held the door like a butler would do for his master, "Please come in~!" Shinichi glanced at him and rolled his eyes but say nothing.

"…what now?" he asked, looking around.

"I don't know…" Kaito also looked around curiously. They were about to get out and try to connect Akako again but some movement stopped them in their track.

A nearly transparent woman was writhing painfully. They swiftly ran to her and crouch down.

When they got a look at their face, they froze.

"Hey Kai…is that…?" Shinichi asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I think she is…and you forgot the 'chan'," Kaito answered, eyes not leaving the woman. Shinichi hesitantly touch the woman gently (not before rolling his eyes at Kaito's remark though).

"…Vermouth?" he called out softly. The woman slowly cracked her eyes that was closed tightly due to the pain open.

"Oh…" she smiled, despite the pain, "The Cool Kids…"

They both narrowed their eyes at her suspiciously. "Why are you all transparent?" Kaito finally aked.

She chuckled lowly, "Can't you tell…? I'm going to pay for all the crimes I've commited…" and then coughed painfully.

"Hurry, go to the Core and stop his plan…" she looked at them desperately, "Only…you two can…"

Their eyes softened at the sight of her desperate eyes, "We will."

"Thanks…" and a single tear rolled down her cheek, "…Please, please…save Sherry too…" and she disappeared in a flash of light, like when a lingering soul finally completed their wish. But she was different…her wish was still unfulfilled…

Shinichi looked at the spot where she once was sadly and Kaito put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. He slowly raised his own hand to place it over Kaito's and squeezed.

"…I seriously wanna beat this cruel Hades myself…" Kaito said quietly after a while. Shinichi didn't answer him, he stood up quickly and called out to Akako again.

"Akako-san? The Core, do you know where is it?"

Silence again greeted them and then Akako's voice echoed, but it was wavering and weak.

'Get out o-of there…T-turn left at the next corridor…then r-right and right again…go down the stair and you'll se…see…seee…' it cracked up and finally died down. Both Shinichi's and Kaito's eyes widened.

"Akako! What's happening? Akako?" Kaito called out desperately though no one answered him.

"She's not answering…" Shinichi said after a moment of silence, "…Do you think it's because Vermouth was erased…?"

"Damn…" he slammed a fist to the wall and looked down angrily. Shinichi quietly looked at him before taking his hand in his own and tugged gently.

"Come on Kaito, didn't you say you want to beat that cruel Hades up?" Shinichi said gently then smirked, "Didn't Akako-san gave us the direction, no?"

Kaito stared at him for a second before his own smirk tugged at his lips, "And that's why I love you, Shin-chan~! Let's go then!"

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"Akako!" RIE yelled out and swung her mop at another demon as Akako collapsed in the ground, painting hard. She ran to Akako and crouched down.

But then, she herself felt a sudden drain of energy, she gasped out in pain and fell on her knees. A demon came right up behind her and was ready to attack her but Hakuba beat it before it got to her.

He kneed down, holding her body up and looking back to her and Akako worriedly.

"What's wrong?" and he swung the kitchen chair, his makeshift weapon around to prevent the demons that come for them.

"…We lost out Keeper…we won't last long…" Akako choked out, breaths came out in puffs.

She tremblingly took out a pedant that glowed a soft blue light and tied it around Shinichi's hand shakingly.

"That'll keep his body alive…" she smiled satisfiedly. And Hakuba yelled at her, "What about you two?"

Akako shook her head, still smilingly, "There's no he-help…U-u-unle-less…" and she dissolved into thousands dots of light.

Hakuba turned to a gasping RIE and hugged her tightly, she hugged him back shakingly, a gently smile tugged at her lips.

"No... Please RIE…not you too…please…" he whispered brokenly, "Please…"

RIE tightened her hold on his back, "It's Aoko…Nakamori Aoko…" and she closed her eyes, "Please keep helping Kudo-kun and KID…I…I…" tears rolled down her face and her smile wavered.

"…I'm glad I met you, H-hakuba-kun…"

In his embrace, she, like Akako, dissolved into thousands dots of light, leaving him still hugged her no longer there form…he stared blankly at the ground, his hands closed into fists. He stood up and picked up his makeshift weapon, holding it tightly.

He smirked confidently, "…Akako, Aoko…I won't let you two down…"

And he charged at the demons.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"Everything is ready, sir," Vodka bowed as Gin walked in.

The room was ill lift. Light only came from the big hole in the middle of the room. And there were the other Hades tied to the wall far away from the hole. They had stopped trying to get out of the energy bonds and now set on glaring at Gin angrily.

Gin walked over to the Egg that was glowing softly and looked at it satisfiedly for a moment.

"The moment I've been waiting for…" he whispered, tracing the Egg gently. Then he turned to the other Hades with a chilly smirk.

"You'll soon see the greatest moment in the Dead's World! Happy?"

"Damn you!" Jodie spat at him angrily but he ignored her, continuing to walk by the hole and looking down at it with a nod.

"Push the Egg in," he ordered and Vodka bowed obediently. As Vodka was about to touch the Egg, a sharp card flew between hid hands and the Egg, making him withdraw his hands in shock.

"Hold it right there~!" a cheerful, confident voice reached their ears as they turned to see a boy dressed in white suit was grinning cheerfully.

"Who are you!" Vodka yelled out angrily. The boy bowed with the ever lasting grin.

"How rude of me~! I am KID, known as Kuroba Kaito in my past life, a Reaper sir."

"Hey James…isn't out code dress black?" Jodie whispered to the old man while her eyes was still on the newcomer.

"Yes…don't you recognize him? The trouble maker yet still the top Reaper, Kuroba Kaito?" James whispered back.

"Ah…that boy…that all the Teachers complained about…" she nodded in realization.

"Kuroba Kaito huh…" Gin looked at Kaito oddly before grinning, "Isn't this my dear Pandora?"

"Not yours sir," Kaito grinned back at him, "I am belong to someone else~."

They engaged into a glaring match before Gin turned away, "Well, glad to have you here. You'll get to witness the moment of the Dead World's change."

"Ah-ah, I really want to sir," Kaito cocked his card gun cheerfully, "But my Shin-chan doesn't want me late for dinner…so I guess I'll have to make this quick."

He aimed the gun straight at him and smirked, "So sorry, sir." He fired but Gin dodged as expected.

But then, a hard rock about as big as a fist flew at him, he barely dodged it.

Shinichi emerged from behind Kaito with a smirk matched Kaito. Gin stared at him in shock.

"How…? You're a human…"

"Let's just say…" Kaito winked at him, "…it's magic~!" and he fired several cards at Gin.

Vodka hurrily darted in to help Gin but several rocks flew at him.

"You forget me eh?" Shinichi said dryly, taking out another several rocks and let them fall to the ground, ready to kick them.

As he still fired his gun at Gin, Kaito let his aim title to the other Hades. Two cards flew at them and cut off Jodie's arms restrained. She quickly used her hands to form some hands seal to release James. Right then, bunch and bunch of Reapers and Watchers flowed into the room, attacking Shinichi and Kaito and the two Hades.

"Can't you guy fight harder? You guys are Hades for God's sake!" Kaito yelled at the two Hades, who were struggling to fight off some Reapers.

"Can't! He also restrained some of our power!" Jodie yelled back as she finished off two Reapers at time, "And we can't really erase them! they're under his control! It's not their fault!"

"Damn!" Kaito cursed and used his gun to hit a Reaper that was sneaking up behind Shinichi.

"Thanks," Shinichi said and Kaito stood back to back with him, "Anytime, Shin-chan~."

They continued to fight off the mass of Reapers and Watchers that they didn't notice Gin's chilly grin.

Using the Reapers and Watchers to his advantage, Gin quickly moved to Kaito's Egg. And he pushed the Egg in…

The hole glowed suddenly. Light coming from it blind everyone and when Shinichi could see again, he and the other Hades were lying on the ground, all the Reapers and Watchers had disappeared. The light still glowed out.

And Kaito was hugging his own body to himself.

Shinichi crawled to his feet quickly, holding Kaito's shoulders tightly.

"Kaito! Kaito! What's wrong?" he yelled out urgently, worriedly, desperately.

"I'm cold, Shin-chan…so cold…" Kaito whispred out, gritting his teeth together.

"Hold on there!" Shinichi embraced him tightly, "It's okay now…It warms up yet…?"

Kaito snuggled to Shinichi more, still holding his body tightly, "Mh…nope…but you're warm…really warm…"

The other Hades ran to them worriedly.

"Oh God, what's happening?" Jodie said, bitting her lower lip.

"What? Aahahaha! Soon! My plan will be complete!" Gin's voice yelled out smugly, loudly. They turned their head to look at him, Kaito was still trembling in Shinichi's arms.

"Soon…soon…And then…I can finally control the Living too!"

Jodie's and James' eyes widened, "You-! What?"

Gin smirked at her coldly, "Well…If I put the Medium power of one hundred Mediums in the hole that keep the Living and the Dead a part, what will happen?"

"It'll connect the two Worlds…" Jodie whispered, her arms fell to her sides, "There will no longer a wall between the two World, the balance will be destroyed and you can control the Living."

"Bingo!" he clapped his hands loudly, "After all, Medium is the thing to connect the Dead and the Living."

James stared at him in shock, "Since when…? Since when you have enough Medium power…?"

Gin's expression darkened, "Sixteen years ago, I was finally obtain the power but…" he narrowed his eyes, "…That Sherry woman and her Medium dared to stop me…"

"Sherry…" Jodie's eyes closed, "She was the Reaper that was announced traior…?" she tightened her fists, "She was accused of being traitor for saving us all…"

Gin grinned, "Ah, it's too late now, isn't it?" he held out his arms, "Once the light goes off, my time will begin!"

And then, the light went off. Everyone stopped breathing altogether, one was excited while the others were terrified.

But then, nothing happened.

Gin's eyes widened, "What…Why don't I feel anything?" he stared at his hands in shock.

"Because the Power wasn't enough," a calm voice of Shinichi spoke up. He gently put Kaito's now cold, limp and transparent soul on the ground before standing up. He glared at Gin then smirked, "Can't you tell? The Pandora, in order to survive, had divided itself into two."

He looked back at Kaito, eyes softened before they narrowed again as he looked at Gin, "One is him and the other…is me."

Gin glared at him and grinned madly, "SO I just need to put you into it too!" and in a flash, he was standing in front of Shinichi, who didn't do as much as blinked. Gin's arms shot out to take a hold of Shinichi but some kind of barrier stopped him.

Shinichi smirked at him and his body glowed. The light in the hole resonated with Shinichi's light. He whispered to Gin's shock body, "The two parts is finding each other…"

He walked past Gin to the hole, "…I'm sure you know, the hole requires the exact amount of power and it somehow connect to you right? So you can be the only one control the Living. It can't be less or more than power of one hundred people… and…" he continued to walk.

"I am also a natural Medium, I have my own power it combines with the Pandora in me…I'm sure you know what will happen…" he turned back to smile dryly at Gin, "The hole will reject it…and it's anger will engulf you…"

"Don't! Don't…" Gin's voice was trembling with anger, "You might die too! You're scared right?" he grinned madly at Shinichi, "So…come back here…come here, boy…"

Shinichi was no longer smiling, "My life was already stopped the day I was born. I am fated to do this…" his eyes looked past Gin to looked at Kaito's fading soul gently, "At least I can be with Kaito, no?"

And he let himself fall into the hole… the last thing he saw was Gin's horrified expression.

xxxxx TBC xxxxx

Part 7 is here~! Sorry for late update… but the power in my area was cut off for the whole Sunday and then, I have classes all day on the next day…so yeah…

The part with chibi Kaito and RIE was originally intended as an omake but then, I think it'll be a great relaxing moment before the serious moment…so yeah…hey, 'bananas', remind ya of anythings xD? *hint hint* lol.

And well, I can't believe I kill off Vermouth, Akako and Aoko…sorry guys! Your deaths won't be a waste!

And please ask if you're still confused about anything :3 just don't ask why Shinichi knew all about those things…he just knew v^^.

Next part should be the last…**and I'm having and ideas for some kind of omake and involve another AU world…you want it :3?**

Please read and review! I seriously need reviews to have the will and courage to write!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author'rant: **Well, the last chappie wasn't my best shot...in fact it was my worst chappie ever...I can't write battle scene and all...So sorry for it! But I had to wrote it in a hurry before school so yeah...I didn't even write it before typing...

Thanks everyone for reviewing last chappie though! Thank you very much~!

_Beware of OOC-ness and AU and stupid typos and mistakes :C._

**Disclaim**: Is Kaito and Shinichi together in either DC or MK? If not then I don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Reapers<strong>.

_By:Shimizu Hikaru._

Part 8:

Shinichi woke up to Kaito's calling. He opened his eyes to stare at Kaito, who sighed in relief. He slowly sat up and looked around.

He and Kaito were in a world of white, completely white. And whenever he moved, the ground, or that was he thought it was, would ripple lightly like water.

Shinichi sighed then looked over Kaito to take a good look at him. Kaito was dressed in his usual KID outfit though his top hat and monocle left at Shinichi's kitchen and somehow, his white vest and cape and red tie were also gone, leaving him in his blue button up shirt and white pants.

"I don't suppose you know where we are?" Shinichi said dryly and Kaito shook his head cheerfully.

"Nope, though I don't care, anywhere with you is all good~." and Shinichi rolled his eyes fondly.

"What should we do then?"Shinichi asked and then quickly added as he saw 'the gleam' in Kaito's violet eyes, "And please do refrain from saying any of your sexual harassment coments."

Kaito shut up and pouted childishly at Shinichi, "They're not! They're my ways of saying I love you!"

Shinichi quiet down for a few moment before looking away, muttering, "Don't say thing you don't mean..."

"But I do mean it!" Kaito protested, taking Shinichi's hand in his, squeezing it tightly.

"...You maybe were...Kaito, we maybe best friends when we were little. But eight years have passed...I'm not the Shin-chan you knew and you're not really the Kai-chan I knew...not anymore. We've grown up...without each other."

Kaito was silent, his eyebrows furrows together and Shinichi continued, "Things can't just be back like before...before the night you was taken away." he finished and sighed.

They both feel into silence, both lost in their own thoughts, their hands still linked together.

That was it until Kaito smiled and that smile turned into a grin.

He released Shinichi's hand and stood up. Shinichi turned to look at him oddly, "What?"

"If that the deal then...guess I'll have to introduce myself all over again then~." and he bowed.

"I am Kuroba Kaito, also known as KID, a Reaper. I love pranking people and I want to be a magician once I grow up! Nice to meet you!" Kaito held out his hand expectedly.

Shinichi looked at the offering hand and at Kaito for a moment before a smile tugged at his lips. He took the offering hand and hauled himself up.

"Kudo Shinichi, also known as Holmes-geek. I like reading books, mystery books and when I grow up, I will work at a police station. Nice to meet you too," he shook Kaito's hand lightly before using his other hand to search his pocket thoughtfully.

His face brightened up as he found what he need. He gently put the thing he just found on Kaito's palm.

"This is yours. You promised you'd come back for it..." Shinichi muttered and Kaito held it in front of his face to examine.

It was a Four-leaf Clover strap. Kaito smile as he realized the thing.

"Thanks...But..." he put in back into Shinichi's hand, "...it has been with you for eight years, so it must have feeling for you! Keep it, Shin-chan!"

And as Shinichi was about to protest, Kaito silenced him with a kiss. It was just a brush of lips but Shinichi still froze.

For a moment, he just stared at Kaito's cheerful grin then his face turned a lovely shade of red.

"..What was that?" he asked, covering his lips with his hand, face burned.

"It was a kiss, Shin-chan~," Kaito answered happily, "I've wanted to do it for a while now."

Shinichi rolled his eyes, face still red, "I mean why did you do it?"

Kaito looked thoughtful for a moment before beamed at Shinichi, "See it as the exchange for the strap!"

"I didn't ask for the strap!" Shinichi protested but then looked away embarrassingly, "...you can't keep the k-kiss like I keep the strap...it's unfair for you..."

Kaito smiled softly to himself then used both of his hands to turn Shinichi's face to him, "Shin-chan...don't worry about it...besides..." he grinned then held his hands to his chest, where his heart should be, "I keep it in my heart~! And I believe I'll have more of them to keep..." he purred huskily.

Shinichi rolled his eyes though his face still turned redder, "...Idiot."

"Only for you," Kaito grinned.

"Ah-ah, what a romantic atmosphere," an amusing female voice echoed then a woman appeared in front of them. They took a step back surprisingly.

She was unearthly beautiful, even more than Akako. Her long black hair was tied neatly at the nape of her neck. Her lips was pale, a shade of white and she wore a red traditional kimono with a golden sash.

What most unusual about her were her eyes. One eye was red and the other was just a black hollow socket.

"Who're you?" Kaito narrowed his eyes at her, stepping up to place himself between she and Shinichi.

She chuckled at his noticeable protectiveness, "I am the ultimate Hades, also known as the Core."

"You are?" Shinichi asked, stepping up to stand beside Kaito despite his protest, "I suppose yo8u know where we are?"

"Yes, you are inside the Hole that separates the two Worlds," she bowed gratefully, "I thank you for your help in erasing the traitor Hades."

She looked at them sadly, "I was the one who chose the Hades...And he turned out to be a traitor, I didn't do my job properly, I am so sorry."

"Ah-ah, he's gone now, don't blame yourself, Core-san," Kaito grinned at her, finally realaxing, and Shinichi nodded in confirm.

She smiled gratefully at them then nodded, "Thank you again...so, please return the Pandora to me."

Not letting them answer, she held out her hand and their chest glowed faintly. And then, in her hand was a small round red gem.

"Whoa, and here I thought she was going to open up my chest to get it out," Kaito rubbed his chest checkingly.

"Don't be stupid," Shinichi whacked his softly on the head.

She smiled then put the gem into her hollow socket, ignoring Kaito's and Shinichi's horrified looks.

"My job is to guard the Hole, not letting anyone do anything to it...But once in every year, I need to rest. And he used that chance to take my eyes also somehow sealed me off. He kept one and the other for absorbing Medium Power so that once he put the other into the Hole, the connection of my eyes would help him to be the only one can control the Living," she explained softly, now looking even more beautiful with both her eyes.

"How come you have your one eye when we saw you?" Shinichi inquired curiously.

"The moment the Hole rejected him, Gin was erased and the eye returned to me..."

"I see..." Shinichi nodded to himself.

And then something in Kaito's head clicked, "Wait...About the way of choosing Reapers and Watchers...is there any other way?" he asked hesitantly.

"Why?" she looked at him oddly.

"Well...The human you choose...they have their lives too...you can't just make them abandon it," Kaito answered, narrowing his eyes.

She looked thoughtful before nodding, "I see...I'll think about it."

She smiled at them, "It's time...You two have to go now..."

"Wait! What about Sherry? Akako, Aoko and Vermouth?" Shinichi tried but she merely smiled and disappeared.

Everything went white.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"Rise and shine~!" a cheerful female voice pulled Kaito and Shinichi out of their sleep. Shinichi groaned then turned and went back to sleep while Kaito cracked his eyes opened and groggily sat up, setting his eyes on a blond woman that he recognized as Yukiko.

He blinked at her as she smiled at him, "Kai-chan, you actually have school today but your mom has excused for you so you're free today! I'll take both of you to the Park! Happy?" she babbled happily and walked to the door.

"Please wake Shin-chan up and get down to have breakfast, okay?" she said and walked out, closing the door.

Kaito blinked a few times then his eyes set on the reflection in the mirror hung on the wall. He blinked at it and it blinked right back at him, two big violet eyes.

Not leaving the mirror, he shook Shinichi awake.

"Wakie wakie Shin-chan, something's happening..."

"Urg..." Shinichi groan and sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "...'sup"

And sleepiness gone as he stared at the mirror. Blue eyes on a chubby face of an eight-year-old stared at him.

"What the hell?"

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

In the class 2-B in Edoka elementary school, the teacher cheerfully inform her students.

"Everyone, we have a new friend today, so please treat him well, 'kay?"

The class chorused happily, "Yes, sensei!"

She smiled at the class before turning to the door, "Please come in, Hakuba-kun."

The door opened before a brown hair boy calmly walked in. He stopped in front of the class then bowed.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Hakuba Saguru, I transfer here from England. I hope we'll get along," he said dryly and the teacher sweatdropped.

"Okay, Hakuba-kun, please seat beside Nakamori-chan," she turned back to the class, "Please raise your hand, Nakamori-chan!"

"Hai!" a messy brown hair girl raised her hand eagerly and Hakuba walked swiftly to her. He sat down and took out a book from his bag. Nakamori looked at him eagerly. On the girl's other side, a girl with reddish hair looked at him boredly then turned her head to the teacher.

"I'm Nakamori Aoko, nice to meet you!" she whispered cheerfully to him and he looked back at her.

"...Pleased to meet you, Naka-"

"It's Aoko!" she cut him off and he looked at her uncertainly before nodding.

"Okay, Aoko." and she beamed at him.

Looking at her beaming face, he felt something in him warmed up.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

And in the Kuroba household in Edoka, Chikage hurrily to open the door.

"Hello, what can I d-" she cut herself off abruptly as she saw him.

"Hello dear," he smiled at her. She looked at him for a moment then her hand tremblingly held out to trace his face gently.

"I'm not dreaming, am I...?" she whispered and he took her hand to pull her into his embrace.

"Not unless we both are," he whispered back, tightened his hold.

"But how...? I thought..." Chikage felt tears rolled down her face and she hugged him back just as tightly.

"...Let's say it's magic..." and she could hear the smile in his voice.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

"Glad to have you here, Sherry," Jodie greeted, "And you too, Chris."

Sherry and Chris nodded in greeting.

"Fro now on you two will be the Third and Forth Hades," James said smilingly, "Ah...I'm so lucky to get to work with three pretty ladies."

"You're too old, old man," Jodie grinned then turned to look at Sherry guiltily.

"I am so sorry for letting you be imprisoned all these years..."

Sherry shook her head, voice even, "Don't be. I'm glad Gin's gone..." and she looked up, a faint smile on her face, "I just want to meet the two that stopped him..."

Chris took her hand gently, "Me too...And I'm sure we will."

Sherry looked at her before nodding, "Yeah..."

Omake for the chappie~!

An eight-year-old Shinichi was reading a book with Kaito sat silently beside him in the Kudo manor's library.

After a moment, Shinichi looked at Kaito worriedly, "Kaito, something's wrong?"

Kaito blinked as he was snapped out of his thoughts. He turned to look at Shinichi mournfully.

"Shin-chan~!" he snuggled to Shinichi tearily and Shinichi just pat his back awkwardly.

"What's wrong?"

Kaito sniffed, "How can we have smex if we're in eight-year-old bodies?"

xxxxx End xxxxx

And that's the end people~! I feel like a pervert when writing the Omake...

**And the Omake I promise you guy would be up later as a "what if Core-san sent them to wrong place? Another world?" **

And thank you guys for sticking up with me til now! Thank you *bows*. Please tell me what you think of this chappie, please! Thank you very much!


End file.
